The Next Heir of Slytherin
by Allestera Rose
Summary: She was born into evil but wouldn't let her parents' mistakes guide her life. Being just one year older than him ment Harry Potter and the daughter of the Dark Lord would cross paths sometime in their lives.
1. Chapter 1

The Heir of Slytherin 

Chapter 1

"She's beautiful, my Lord."

"She's perfect," the dark figure hissed back.

Bellatrix Lestrange held the newborn out for him to take.

"Thank you for choosing me for such an honor, my Lord."

"It was an easy decision, considering your pureblood ancestry and ruthlessness," he chuckled. Voldemort stepped out of the shadows and took the child from its mother. The young Dark Lord stood at the window cradling his daughter in his arms. Looking at her face, he was grateful for how much she looked like Bellatrix. Except for her eyes, he noticed when she first opened them they looked like the slits of a snake but turned into normal looking eyes after a few seconds. He ignored this, as long as they looked normal most of the time it did not concern him.

"She'll look like her pureblood, well-known ancestors. She will be the most powerful witch of her time. And she will spread fear into all with me in due time." He whispered to himself glancing out the window at the torrential thunderstorm. The future of all evil being born during this kind of weather seemed like a glimpse into the torment his daughter would cause in her future. It made her father proud. Turning back to his loyal follower he proclaimed, "My heir! She is destined for great things. But one thing must be done first."

He handed the sleeping infant back to her mother and took out his wand. Bellatrix removed the child's left arm from the blankets that were swaddling her. "Let everyone know she is my child and is a force to beware of!" He grinned as he touched her forearm with the tip of his wand. Instantly an image was imbedded into her skin, a mark, His mark. There was just one difference to signify her superiority to his followers; her mark had a crown bestowed upon the head of the skull to say she is their princess now and their queen to come.

"There, now she is perfect. All I ask is that she maintains your last name of Lestrange, when the time comes her last name won't even matter anymore; so Lestrange will be a safer name for her for now. As for her first name you are free to call her what you like. Any name she has will be known world-wide." At that he signaled for another Death Eater, Bellatrix's sister Narcissa, to come in and care for the child whilst Bellatrix slept. Narcissa entered hesitantly, wanting to please her Lord but was also envious that her sister was chosen for this and not herself.

"We must protect this child with our lives for she is the future of evil" he remarked before handing his heir over to her and exiting the room. Narcissa sat down at the end of her sister's bed cooing to try and settle the baby who was stirring in her sleep. "And what are we to call our future leader," she asked as Bellatrix settled against the pillows.

"Her name is Allestera" Bellatrix muttered before pulling the covers over her shoulders and drifting off into much needed deep sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

In a large room a long stone table was set up with high back chairs lined on each side. Men and women talk amongst themselves each coming up with their own theories as to why they were summoned. They knew their questions would be answer when the ornate door near the empty chair at the head of the table flew open and a gust of wind sent a hush through the room.

His black ropes flared out behind him dramatically indicating his power over the others. A snake slithered closely at his feet and wrapped around the right arm of the chair as her master took his place at the head of the table. Not sitting when the rest did, he surveyed his followers as he did at the start of each meeting, looking for anyone showing fear or weakness. With all eyes on him, his cold, stern scowl turned into a smirk.

"Gentlemen and ladies, today I have brought news of the joyous sort. For today the future of evil was born." He flourished his hand with a wand tight in the grasp of the right. Sighs of relief mixed with the sounds of light clapping and congratulations.

"Yes it is the time for a celebration; however, especially once the Ministry has learned of the child's existence, her life will be at risk as much as mine is now. The Ministry will not allow her to live once they have her. So many precautions must be made to keep the child's identity a secret."

"Sir, I think I might have heard you wrong but did you say her?" the brave Death Eater, called Igor, stood from his place so it was known he posed the question.

"Yes young Karkaroff, my heir is a girl. And even though I wished for a son, I am sure with the proper guidance can prove to be a very powerful and feared witch. Gender doesn't affect how powerful one can become. What does matter is how cunning and wicked one can be. This young girl will surely exceed our expectations! I am proud of her, as should all of you." He didn't want to show his followers how displeased he truly was. The child was a girl, there was nothing he could do about that, and if he did not show his approval, his followers would never show respect for her.

Igor slowly sat down in shame while the rest of the cronies simply nodded. The snake left her master's side and made its way across the table eyeing frightened men and women. Everyone felt the same thing, that the snake was able to see right through them. If they doubted the Dark Lord for a second, she would know in an instant.

"Now on to more pressing matter. Snape, have you successfully infiltrated the school?" Lord Voldemort's expression drastically changed back to a grimace.

The man sitting next to Igor stood calmly and remained statuesque when he spoke, "Yes my Lord. I have acquired the position of Potions Master at Hogwarts. Even though it is not the subject I had requested I felt any job would suit the needs of my mission. I have also gained his trust enough to be welcomed in to the so called Order of the Phoenix."

"Excellent. Here, my friends, is where we advance our plan to rule the Wizard World. Now that we have eyes on Dumbledore and the Order, we have less to fear. You all have you're assignments; we start with the members of the Ministry then move on from there. If you are not at the next meeting I will know you have failed your mission and your name will be added to the list of enemies. Now be gone!"

His supporters wasted no time in Apparating out leaving Voldemort. Sitting in his throne stroking Nagini's head he reveled in the future where he will be the ultimate ruler.

**_**I'm trying to make the chapters longer but it's hard to estimate length because it appears shorter on here than when I type it in word. So sorry of the short chapters I'll work on it**_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Allestra's first year of life was pretty typical. She took her first steps, said her first words (in English and Parsletounge), and performed her first act of magic. Most infant witches or wizards show signs of magical abilities through something small such as bringing their bottle or pacifier to them. However, Allestra was not like most babies.

When she was about 10 months old she was running around her mother's house causing all kinds of mischief. Bellatrix was trying to relax in the living room with Narcissa, who was now pregnant, by having tea. Allestra was playing with Nagini on the floor. The snake was nudging the child with its head which made Allestra role over each time. However, at one point no one noticed how close the playmates were to the coffee table and the next time Nagini push the infant over she accidentally hit her head off one of the legs of the table.

Instantly the child cried out in pain. Bellatrix looked up in shock and horror but was not able to get over to comfort Allestra in time. Allestra's screams grew louder and without warning the tea cup in Narcissa's hand exploded, followed by the one Bellatrix had dropped when she ran to the baby. After that in a fast succession every glass and ceramic item in the room erupted. Nagini slithered under a nearby armchair for protection. By this time Bellatrix had her daughter in her arms trying to calm her and shield her from the flying shards.

The episode only lasted a minute or two before Bellatrix was able to sooth Allestra. Narcissa rose and came to her sister's side. Allestra was curling up in her mom's arms and drifting off to sleep. The sisters sat in the middle of the room looking at the damage and each other with shock. It took a few minutes to compose themselves before Bellatrix could move to place Allestra in her cradle; then the women returned to the living room to assess the damage. Narcissa had a single cut on her hand that was holding the tea cup but thankfully her chair was on the other side of the room from where a majority of the objects that shattered were shelved. Bellatrix, however, had a several scratches from covering Allestra, who didn't have a mark on her.

Before cleaning up the room, Bellatrix called for Voldemort who came in an instant to see what had happened. When he observed the wreckage he appeared more pleased than concerned. He had a smile on his face from the moment he first walked into the room to the when he turned to the sisters who remained in the doorway together.

"This is outstanding! She is even more powerful than I imagined!"

"Yes, my Lord, I fear she's a little too powerful." Bellatrix was nervous about saying this but felt she needed to voice her concern for her child.

"Nonsense, the more potent she is the better. Where is my offspring?"

"In her cradle asleep, Master."

"Fine tomorrow I shall return to evaluate her magical capabilities better. But first, I'm curious, what caused her to do this?"

Bellatrix hoped he wouldn't ask and just be happy about his daughter's abilities. The story made her look like a bad mother and he would be angry for letting harm come to his daughter, but he'd know if she lied to him; so she had no choice but to tell him. Nagini had come out of his hiding place and was now nestled at Voldemort's side.

"Is that so? Well did the child get injured by any of the glass?"

Narcissa came to her sister rescue here, "No, my Lord, Bellatrix shielded Allestra with her own body."

"Very well. I will take my leave then and Bellatrix," He paused in front of her and stared sternly into her eyes, "you will do well in being sure no more harm comes to that child."

"Yes Dark Lord" she lowered her eyes to the floor in shame. Voldemort moved towards the door with Nagini at his heels but before he reached it there was a pop, and they were gone.

Narcissa helped her sister sweep the debris into a pile in the middle of the floor but sat and rested while Bellatrix finished the job. But, before she could clean up the whole pile a cry came from Allestra's room. It was early for her to wake up from her nap which is what worried Bellatrix. She ran as fast as she could to the crib and picked up the crying infant. Narcissa appeared in the doorway moments later.

"Is she alright, Bella?" Bellatrix sank into a rocking chair near the window and swayed back and forth with Allestra against her chest.

"I think so. Probably just a dream that frightened her."

"She can talk already right? Maybe she'll tell you."

"She's still only a baby, Cissy; she can say a few words to tell us what she wants but no complete sentences yet. Plus she won't say anything while she's crying like this." Bellatrix knew there was irritation in her voice as she said this, but her sister would understand when her own child was born.

Bellatrix stood and started bouncing the babe while she walked around the room.

"Why don't you go sit on the couch, Cissy. I remember how much my feet hurt while I was pregnant. I'll be out once she calms down a bit." Narcissa listened to her sister only because of the fact that her feet were aching and she knew Bella didn't need her help.

After about ten minutes of fussing and crying Allestra finally settled and looked up at her mom's face. Bellatrix kissed the child's forehead and brushed her thumb over Allestra's cheek.

"Are you alright, darling?" Bellatrix cooed, not expecting a response, but hoping for at least a smile from the child.

"Daddy bye-bye."Shocked, Bellatrix didn't know what to think; she could see the fear and sadness in her daughter's eyes but didn't know why. Voldemort didn't visit his child all that often, saying that it was her mother's responsibility to care for the child until she can be of some use to him. And when he did come to see her, Allestra never showed any signs of caring when he left. So Bellatrix just smiled at the youngster and carried her to join Narcissa.

In the other room Bellatrix tried to put Allestra in her playpen with some toys but the second she put the infant down Allestra said, "Up," with her arms outstretched to her mom asking to be held still. Not being able to deny the wanting look on the child's face, Bellatrix picked her back up end turned to her sister.

"Can you hold her for a bit? I just want to get a bottle for her."

"Of course, bring my favorite niece over here."

Allestra went willingly to her Aunt Cissy and tried to climb on her belly, but was just as happy to bounce on her knee. When her mom returned with a bottle for her Allestra took it anxiously and crawled onto her mother's lap when she took the seat next to her aunt. With Allestra distracted with her bottle Narcissa took the time to ask Bella if she knew what happened with the child.

"Did you figure out why Alli woke up in such a state?'

"All she said was 'Daddy bye-bye'" Bellatrix lowered her voice in case Allestra understood some of their conversation.

"But I thought you said she didn't seem to notice if he was here or not."

"She never seemed to care. Maybe it affects her more than we thought and she's trying to tell us."

"Maybe" The sisters fell silent after that. Narcissa got lost in her thoughts while Bellatrix played with Alli. Both were trying to sort out the events of the day especially what happened during the babe's nap but neither was able to come up with a logical explanation for Allestra's statement about her father.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Allestra's second birthday seemed to arrive out of nowhere. While getting her now toddler dressed for the small party, Bellatrix could only think of how fast Alli was growing up. After the little girl was dressed in her black lace dress with a red slip underneath, she was running around her room playing with small training broom she got for her first birthday. Bellatrix watched her daughter having fun and remembered when she helped the girl unwrap that broom exactly one year before.

_One year earlier_

"_Come here sweetheart, you have presents you have to open." A group consisting of Bellatrix, Narcissa, her sister's husband, Lucius, Bellatrix's husband Rudolphus, and Severus Snape, a fellow Death Eater, was gathered at the Malfoy's kitchen table and just finished dinner. Allestra, not being able to sit still through dinner, had crawled out of her highchair and was sitting with a stuffed animal at her mother's feet. Bellatrix reached down and pulled the babe onto her lap as Rudolphus place the wrapped gifts on the table in front of his wife._

"_Alright let's see what we have" Bellatrix grabbed the first box and helped the one year old pull the paper off it. It was a book title "The Tales of Beedle the Bard" from Aunt Cissy and Uncle Lucius. Next was a Time Turner from Severus. And finally from her mother and Rudolphus she received clothes mainly consisting of dresses. _

"_Thank you everyone for your gifts. Say thank you Alli." Alli had been trying to reach the Time Turner her mom had set on the table but was thwarted by her mother pushing it further away. "Tank you" Allestra mumbled as she sank back in defeat. Next came cake, but before Narcissa was able to get it to the table there was a loud pop that startled her causing her to drop the cake. Just as she pulled out her wand and cleaned up the mess, the Dark Lord strutted through the door. _

_His faithful followers rose as he entered and he motioned for them to sit back down. He was holding a package wrapped in brown paper. Before he said anything he presented the item to Allestra who was still being held by Bellatrix. Voldemort placed the bundle on her lap and kissed his daughter's head then stepped back. Bellatrix looked at her Lord and when he nodded she knew it was a birthday present for their child. It was a Nimbus training broom for kids ages five and up._

"_Thank you, my Lord. I'm sure when she is old enough she will have loads of fun flying it." Bellatrix tries to hide the demeaning note in her voice. But all she could think was what was he thinking giving a baby a broomstick. He didn't seem to be angered by her statement but he declared, "She can walk therefore she can fly. The child will learn how to ride a broom starting tomorrow. Snape, as I recall you were a talented flyer so you will be her teacher." At that he turned and shortly after another loud pop echoed throughout the house._

_Back to present day_

Even though Allestra did fall a few times during that first lesson Severus was always there to catch her. By the second lesson she was able to stay on the broom the whole time and thankfully a training broom doesn't go more than three feet off the ground. Now her daughter was able to kick herself off, make sharp turns, and accelerates to fifteen miles per hour, which was as fast as the broom would go. Usually Bellatrix didn't allow her to fly in the house but as long as she kept her feet on the floor and was just pretending to fly, it was alright.

Lost in watching her little girl play, Bellatrix hadn't realized what time it was until Rudolphus came in and told her her sister and brother-in-law had arrived.

"Thanks hunny, we'll be right there." Bellatrix went over and kissed her husband. He has been so good to her while helping her raise Allestra. He always treated her like his daughter even though she wasn't. He was proud to help raise the Dark Lord's predecessor.

"Bella, is Alli alright?"

"What do you me…?" Bellatrix turned back and found Allestra had discarded her broom and was now huddle in the corner looking truly frightened. Bellatrix rushed over and knelt in front of the child who had tears in her eyes and was shaking. Bellatrix picked her up and also realized her daughter had also wet herself. Rudolphus was standing right behind Bellatrix and asked what he could do.

"Tell everyone that Alli has had an accident and we will be out momentarily." He left the room leaving Bellatrix to focused on her daughter.

"Sweetheart, please tell what's wrong. What has frightened you?" Bellatrix was pleading with the girl, she didn't know what else to do she'd never seen her child so scared.

"Baby?" Bellatrix stroked the child's cheek.

"Daddy… daddy will go bye-bye."

"What?"

"The boy will make Daddy go bye-bye." With that Allestra threw her arms around her mother and sobbed. Bellatrix soothed the youngster enough to change her out of her soiled clothes, but Allestra didn't want to be out of her mother's arms. Bellatrix didn't know what to do; it seemed as if her daughter had gone into a sort of trance, a trance that had terrified her. She couldn't protect her daughter from a trance no matter how hard she tried. All she could do now was allow her offspring to seek refuge in her arms until the child decided she was ready to leave them.

Allestra relaxed more and more as the party continued; however, she still wished to stay with her mother. The guests were the same people as the year before only this time Allestra's little cousin, Draco, had joined the family even though he stayed in his playpen for a majority of the celebration.

Dinner passed uneventful and no one questioned Allestra's strange behavior. Next came the cake which was preplaced at the end of the table in case of another unexpected visit from the Dark Lord. While everyone finished their dessert, Rudolphus brought over the presents. From her Aunt, Uncle, and Cousin Allestra received a Hand of Glory.

"Now Cissy do you really think this appropriate for a two year old."

"That's exactly what I said but Lucius insisted and I lost that battle obviously."

"You are never too old for such objects," Lucius remarked while pushing his plate away. He seemed bored but these visits with her sister made Narcissa so happy that it was the least he could do. Young Draco then called for his father from his playpen.

"Narcissa, your son wants to get out."

"And I believed he asked for you, Lucius. You work so much, he hardly gets to see you." Lucius couldn't deny that so he picked his son up and allowed him to curl up for a nap on his lap.

"Well then shall we continue with the presents" Lucius didn't like to show signs of having emotions, so each time it was evident he tried to change the subject.

"Yes next we have a Remembrall from Severus. Oh thank you Severus I'm sure she'll make good use of through the years."

"Tank you Uncle Sevy"

"Little Alli, I constantly tell you I am not your uncle and my name is Severus." Snape gave a slight smile to assure the child he was not angry.

"Oh come on Severus, she's only two I'm sure in time she'll call you Severus in time. And as for her calling you uncle, I should think you would find it a compliment." Bellatrix loved poking fun at Snape's expense and this time Snape could do nothing but shrug and return to his cake for he knew she was right.

"Finally we have the present from Mummy and Uncle Rudy." Bellatrix watched the toddle unwrap the small box. Inside was held a necklace on a black ribbon. The necklace was identical to the one her mother always wore. It was metal distorted to resemble the skull of a small bird. The cruelty represented by the necklace did not occur to Allestra of course; all she knew was that she now had a necklace like Mummy's.

The hour was getting late, Draco was already asleep in his father's arms, and Allestra was yawning slowly succumbing to the same fate. Narcissa and Lucius were putting their cloaks to leave when the loud pop came from the next room. Everyone was expecting Lord Voldemort and rose to greet him, but all were surprise when a fellow Death Eater entered with a cage and a note. Without saying a work he placed the cage on the floor, handed the letter to Bellatrix, and Apparated out.

"Well what does the note say Bella?" Narcissa was moments from leaving with Draco in her arms and her wand out to Apparate. But her curiosity gave a reason to stay just a bit longer. Bellatrix had trouble opening the envelope because she was still holding Alli.

"The note says, '_For my heir, may she find as much companionship in her's as I do in mine.' _That's all that's written." As Bellatrix closed the letter, Snape knelt down and opened the cage door. Nothing came out of the cage and everyone crowded around to see what would happen.

"Put the child on the floor maybe that will bring it out." Snape remarked. Bellatrix agreed and set Allestra at her feet but since the girl didn't want to let go of her mother, Allestra clung to Bellatrix's dress. Suddenly a hiss could be heard from the cage and slowly a snake, not much longer than the two year old, glided out and right to her new master. Bellatrix's instincts told her to pick up her daughter but knowing that she was a Parslemouth and could at least somewhat talk to the animal, Bellatrix allowed the two to interact.

The toddle simply stared at the creature trying to decide what to do with it. Then she touched its head and began to pet the snake. It was an instant friendship that resulted in a simultaneous "Aw" from Narcissa and Bellatrix, who was just happy that her little girl was finally smiling on her birthday.

However, that night Allestra didn't sleep soundly so Bellatrix stayed in her room with her. But the snake, which Allestra named Saharia, stayed curled up next to her bed the whole time. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

After her birthday Allestra didn't act the same. She rarely smiled, never laughed, and wouldn't leave her mother's side. Saharia was always with Allestra even when she slept. It was as if the snake could sense that something was troubling Allestra just as much as Bellatrix could. Rudolphus did what he could to help but he was also busy with missions from the Dark Lord. Bellatrix hadn't been asked to do any tasks since Allestra was born, but there was a meeting called for that night that Bellatrix was required to be at. She had asked her sister if she was going to the meeting and, since she was not, Bellatrix had arranged to take her daughter to the Malfoy house for the duration of the meeting.

However Allestra made the final choice as to where she'd be during the meeting and it was not with her aunt and cousin. She decided to throw a tantrum when Bellatrix tried to leave her; thankfully nothing shattered this time. All that managed to take flight was Allestra's favorite stuffed animal lioness but that was due to the distraught toddler's desire to pitch it at her mother. Not wanting to add any extra burdens on her sister, Bellatrix resigned and decided it would just be easier to take the child with her.

Back in the grand room with the stone table and high back chairs, a vast amount of Death Eaters sat talking about the toddler a majority of them have never met. They all knew she was the heir that Voldemort had announced the birth of at a similar meeting, but she had been kept hidden, even from them. Allestra was sitting on the marble floor between Bellatrix's and Rudolphus's chair playing with Saharia. Bellatrix hoped Allestra would remain distracted for the entire meeting so she wouldn't do anything to provoke her father's anger.

As soon as Lord Voldemort entered everyone stood until they were given permission to sit. When Bellatrix returned to her seat she felt a tug at her skirts. She knew what time it was, and it was well past Allestra's bedtime. Rudolphus reached down for the child and Bellatrix was addressed by her master.

"Bellatrix Lestrange, I know I summoned you here but I don't recall requesting the child join you." Voldemort was standing in front of his throne, leaning against the table, staring sternly at the woman waiting for an explanation. Bellatrix stood trying to figure out how to word her reason.

"You did not, my Lord, but my sister has her own baby to look after so I felt Allestra would be better off to simply remain with me, so she could be given the full attention she deserves."

"Very well just make sure she doesn't interrupt this meeting."

"She won't, my Lord, she is already drifting off and I know once I hold her, she will be asleep."

"Well then get to it, pick up the child and let's move on." There was a hint of irritation in his voice and Bellatrix didn't wish to push him any further. Bellatrix took her seat and pulled Alli onto her lap. It only took a few minutes for her daughter to drift to sleep but Bellatrix still worried that Allestra would have one of her frequent nightmares.

"Lestrange, remain sitting I don't want you to wake it. Now you haven't done anything since the birth of my heir. But now that the child is older I believe it is time for you to do something for me."

Bellatrix could only nod because inside she was worried and wanted to say she couldn't go and wouldn't go. But that option was out of the question.

Voldemort continued, "I have had to meet with our inside source less often so as not to raise suspicions. However, I need information about what the Order of the Phoenix is planning. Therefore, you are going to the house of two Order members, the Longbottems, and obtain this information by any means necessary."

"Yes Master" Bellatrix said before looking at her husband then the bundle in her arms. She felt Rudolphus's hand reassuringly on her shoulder. She knew it was an easy task, she had a knack for the Cruciatus curse, but the thought of leaving her baby in her current state, devastated her.

Bellatrix was so absorbed in her own thoughts that she only vaguely heard what other Death Eaters had undertakings. Thankfully Rudolphus was free for now so maybe Allestra will be satisfied time with her Uncle Rudy while she was gone. To end the meeting Voldemort announced that he would also be going on a mission.

"A message has been relayed to me, warning me that there is a wizard who will be able to defeat me. Right now this wizard is only a baby so I will destroy him now before he gains the power he can use against me." The hall was silent with shock; no one could conceive the possibility of an infant being capable of killing their beloved master.

"I will be going alone and will be going soon but that is all you need to know. Now that is all for this meeting. Bellatrix you will stay for a moment with the child but the rest of you are dismissed."

Everyone left, including Rudolphus, while Bellatrix remained at the large abandoned table.

"Bring my child here," Voldemort demanded from the head of the table. Bellatrix rose carefully trying not to jostle the slumbering child. As she drew near Voldemort rose; Bellatrix remembered how he looked before Allestra was born. He was handsome then with brown hair covering his ears and enchanting brown eyes. He was never really tan but used to have some color to his skin. Now he looked more skeletal with his hair cut close to his head kept down with gel and his eyes incredibly blood shot.

"Give her here" The Dark Lord held out his arms as Bellatrix carefully place Allestra in them.

"You lied to me tonight Bellatrix and I don't appreciate that. Now what is the real reason she is with you tonight?" He stared at his daughter while he spoke and didn't look up till Bellatrix didn't answer right away.

"Well I'm waiting"

"She hasn't been acting like her normal self. It has been like this since her birthday."

"Did anything happen to her that day?"

"Not physically, my Lord, but she did go into a sort of trance and, well, during it all she said was 'Daddy go bye-bye' and then when I asked her what she meant she said 'the boy will make Daddy go bye-bye' . After that she wouldn't leave my arms and didn't smile until your present arrived."

"Well then it seems like she has reconfirmed my need to destroy this young wizard."

"She throws a tantrum whenever I leave her sight even if it just for a second and that's on her good days. On the bad days she won't leave my arms. I was hoping, my Lord that in light of these events you will assign the torturing of the Longbottoms to someone else."

Voldemort's head flew up with rage in his eyes. He grabbed Bellatrix's left wrist forcing up between their faces. Bellatrix winced in pain while her master ranted "Are you not one of my followers? Do you not wish to please me? That is what this mark symbolizes. If you are rethinking who you loyalty belongs to than I suggest you leave the child with me and find a good hiding spot even though any attempt to escape my wrath is useless."

"No, my Lord, I will gladly go anywhere for you. I swear I am loyal only to you." The longer he held her wrist the tighter his grasp got; it came to the point where Bellatrix felt like he would break her wrist before letting go.

But as if she sense Bellatrix's pain, Allestra's eyes shot open and a she let out a scream like no other. This was not a cry of pain or fear but of anger. It did not help that Voldemort had dropped the child when startled by her yell. Luckily she managed not to hit her head but continued to screech like a banshee. Bellatrix grabbed the child and held her in a secure embrace. Slowly the girl's screams softened until she was completely silent, but fury still emanated in her face. Her breathing was heavy and her fists were clenched.

"What the bloody hell was that?" Lord Voldemort was kneeling on the floor with his hands clasped over his ears.

"I'm not sure, but you know her power, sir, remember what she did when she was only a couple months old."

"Alright, we will have to work on her controlling her powers. I will start this as soon as I return from my mission." Voldemort was again standing in front of the pair and Bellatrix realized his ear was bleeding.

"Sir, your ears are…" she was about to reach up to wipe away the blood but Voldemort beat her to it. Realizing what Bellatrix was indicating her turned and rushed from the room leaving Bellatrix alone with her child who was still showing anger.

Bellatrix stood her daughter up on the floor and looked into her face. Eventually Allestra's expression softened and she understood that she did something wrong. Tears began to roll down her cheek and Bellatrix wiped them away and pulled her daughter into a soothing hug. Bellatrix heard Allestra whisper something about her father but it was muffled by the girl's sniffles and the fact that her head was buried in Bellatrix's shoulder, so Bellatrix couldn't understand it.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Why did he have to go alone?" Narcissa was sitting at her sister's kitchen table hysterical. Bellatrix was making tea to try and calm not only her sister's nerves, but her own as well. Allestra sat in the next room with Saharia and her cousin, Draco. This was the farthest Allestra had been from her mother in weeks, and Bellatrix caught her every so often looking to the kitchen to make sure she could see her mother.

Bellatrix hadn't had the heart yet to tell the child that she would no longer see her father. Her daughter was finally starting to return to her normal happy self and Bellatrix didn't want to risk sending the toddler back into that state of depression. How do you tell a two year old that a boy, a baby, not much younger than her cousin had somehow managed to obliterate her father who was the most powerful wizard of all?

"I know it's terrible. No one could have known this would happen."

"I knew" A soft voice said. The women turned their heads to see Allestra standing by the door. She looked indifferent about what she had just said, but Bellatrix and Narcissa were stunned.

"What did you say darling?"

Allestra remained in the same spot when she said, "I knew it would happen. I saw it; always see it when I sleep. Not all I see, more bad stuff going to happen."

"Like what Alli?" Narcissa seemed anxious for the girl to tell them more.

"Real bad stuff." Allestra was staring at her feet, but looked up and asked, "Can I have a cookie Mummy?"

"Um, sure baby" Bellatrix still didn't know what to make of what her daughter just said, but still rose slowly and got a chocolate chip cookie for the child. A cookie always seemed to comfort Allestra for a few moments, so Bellatrix grew slightly concerned by the request. But it seemed to simply be her daughter's sweet tooth talking, because with her treat in hand Allestra turned and skipped back to where Draco was playfully wrestling with Saharia. She seemed happier now that she had told someone what she had seen on her birthday but this news struck fear into Bellatrix and Narcissa.

"What do you think she meant by bad stuff, Bella"

"I'm not sure but she's two, something as small as dropping a dish is terrible." Bellatrix was trying to brush it off, thinking that it couldn't be anything life threatening for her or Allestra would have warned her sooner. Bellatrix couldn't help but watch her daughter closely for the rest of the day but nothing seemed out of the ordinary. Once Narcissa and Draco left, Allestra crawled up on her mother's lap for a nap; it seemed like every other day but now Bellatrix felt nervous about the young girl's prediction. Usually Bellatrix would have Alllestra in her bed before she even fell asleep, but today she felt like she just needed to hold on to her baby girl and never let her go.

That night Bellatrix had planned to visit the Longbottoms, and since the Order had hid the child who murdered her master she felt more driven to interrogate the couple and find out where he was. She was due to leave late at night so to add an element of surprise and so that Allestra would be sleeping.

"I will be back by morning. Will you be alright till then?"

"Yes, Bella, we'll be fine. This will be easy for you, but if you don't get anything out of them, I suppose it doesn't much matter now."

"I know but I feel I owe it to our Master to at least try and find his killer."

"Be safe and hurry back." Rudolphus kissed his wife and waited for her to Apparate out then went to check on Allestra, who hadn't stirred a bit. He smiled to himself, she looked so peaceful, maybe she'll finally get a good night's rest he thought.

Bellatrix returned three hours later. Rudolphus had fallen asleep on the couch, and was woken by her popping back in.

"How did it go darling? Did you learn anything?"

"No, they fought me every second. I had to use all my strength but only ended up turning them mad. How has your night been?"

"Quite, Allestra hasn't woken up once."

"Wonderful, then shall we head off to bed." But, having spoken to soon, a scream came from the girl's room before they were even halfway up the stairs. It was a short scream, like the ones let out when a person awakes from a bad dream only to realize it wasn't real, but Bellatrix rushed to child's side immediately. Allestra was sitting up in her child size bed, panting for air, and drenched in sweat.

"Sweetheart, what's wrong? Are you alright?"

"Mummy, let's go. I don't want to be here anymore."

"You don't want to be in your room?"

"In this house. The bad people are coming." Allestra jumped out of bed and started to fling clothes out of her bottom dresser draw, like she was trying to pack. Rudolphus was in the room watching the scene also, and was about to pick up the child when they heard a sound from the living room and all froze. Footsteps were heard coming down the hallway and Bellatrix rose to her feet while Allestra tried to huddle in the corner. A group of men with their wands drawn came into view the first one also holding a rolled up parchment.

He read from it, "Rudolphus and Bellatrix Lestrange you are here by placed under arrest by order of the Ministry of Magic. Your charges are suspicion of the use of the Unforgivable Curses, especially that of the Crutiatus Curse, torture of Muggles, and be followers of He Who Must Not Be Named. Your sentence is to live the rest of your adult lives in Azkaban Prison." He rerolled the parchment and tucked it in the pocket of his robe before saying, "Now come quietly or risk the Dementors' kiss."

Four men from behind the reader moved into the room; two went towards Bellatrix and the others to Rudolphus. Their arms were secured behind their backs and Bellatrix began to struggle to get to Allestra, when she failed to break free she knew she had to make the men think Rudolphus was Allestra's father; if they found out her father was the Dark Lord they would surely kill her. As she was being pulled from the room she was able to get close enough to her husband to whisper.

"They'll kill her. She's yours now." Then began to cry out, "No my baby. Please let hold my baby one more time." Having not seen the toddler in the corner before that, the head wizard of the group was speechless when he locked eyes with her.

Rudolphus understood what Bellatrix wanted and as he was calmly being escorted out, he looked at Allestra and stated, "Be good, be my good little girl." He noticed a look on the child's face, it was one of hostility, and he knew she was about to blow her cover and do something that would probably hurt someone.

"Calm down Allestra. It will only make things worse." Ruldophus was pushed pasted the Ministry wizards and asked the leader, "Please, don't hurt her she's only a baby." With that he was in the next room with his hysterical wife until a pop whipped away the cries and the house was silent. Allestra didn't know what to do, so she just crouched down on the floor and watched the other people in her room. The group of men remained in the doorway starring at the child, they didn't expect to have to deal with a baby and didn't know their next move. Then one of the men from the back pushed his way forward and walked over to the girl, he held his arms out for her and hesitantly Allestra allowed him to pick her up.

"Are you taking me with Mummy?" She asked the man who could only think to say, "We're taking you someplace safe" which Allestra assumed was with Bellatrix, not the Minister of Magic's office trapped in a man who held her during their travels was not there, only the man who read the arrest warrant and the Minister.

"Minister, we have estimated the girl to be about two years old. We believe she is young enough that her parents couldn't have had a massive influence on her. There is still a chance she could be turned from the evil that she was brought up around."

"I believe, Thicknesse, you are correct plus I would not be able to bring myself to let a toddle endure the fate of Azkaban Prison." Millicent Bagnold, the Minister, was about to sign the papers sending the child to an orphanage when the door flew open and entered Professor Albus Dumbledore followed shortly by Lucius Malfoy.

Lucius rushed past the professor and straight to the Minister's desk.

"Minister, I hear you removed a child from the Lestrange house."

"That we did Mr. Malfoy, but what concern of it is yours."

"As much as I hate to admit being of any relation to a Death Eater, Bellatrix Lestrange is my sister-in-law and therefore the child is my niece. I am here to claim custody of her." Lucius was incredibly calm, acting as if he was asking for pity for having such relatives and here to claim his compensation, not an orphaned child.

Dumbledore spoke from the center of the room, "I, Minister, am also here concerning the child."

"Yes Professor, and what do you declare we do with her?"

"I know a husband and wife who have been trying to conceive a child for years now with no luck. Now they are both squibs so they know magic but the child can start a life away from magic, and the darkness she was born into. I think, considering whom her parents are, a fresh start away from magic might be in order. Also this young girl will surely need an excess of attention having been through such an ordeal, and Mr. Malfoy and his wife, I'm afraid, may not be able to provide that for her since they have an infant of their own to care for."

"We are her family and that's what she needs!" Lucius slammed his fist on the desk.

"Minister, have you checked to see if they marked the girl?" Dumbledore was standing over the playpen looking at Allestra who was preoccupied with Saharia who she was allowed to bring with her.

"Um, well no we figured she was too young to have received the mark."

"I have heard that some truly dedicated followers have marked their offspring at birth."

"Thicknesse, please bring the young lady here so we can check."

Pius Thicknesse carried the squirming toddler and set her in the middle of the desk while everyone gathered around except Lucius, who slowly took a few steps back. Of course pulling back the sleeve of her pajamas revealed the Dark Mark. Bagnold walked into the center of the office and began to pace back and forth.

"Well I'm not sure how this changes things but I am going to have to take all options into consideration. Until the girl is placed with a family she will be taken care of here at the Ministry by rotating members."

"Um, Minister, her mark is different." Thicknesse was studying Allestra's arm intently.

"What do you mean?" Bagnold returned and grabbed the toddler's arm. Allestra looked from face to face with confusion straying at her uncle's face a bit longer than the others, she wanted her Uncle Lucius to take her away; she didn't like him as much as she liked her aunt but at least he was a familiar face.

"Look her mark has a sort of crown on the skull's head. I haven't seen that on any of the Death Eaters we have incarcerated."

Dumbledore was also intrigued by the uniqueness, "That's interesting. I would venture to say the Dark Lord himself branded this child, no Death Eater would have the nerve to deviate from his signature mark"

"But what makes this child different and worthy of a special marking?"

"I'm not sure, Minister." Dumbledore along with the rest of the men wondered what the future held for this little girl.


	7. Chapter 7

_***Thanks for the reviews everyone. Sorry for the short chapter here. I was involved in that massive flood in Pennsylvania and wasn't near my laptop for a while. Thankfully my house stayed dry. By the way I do own the character of Allestra but unfortunately was not the genius who created all the others **_

Chapter 7

After two days Professor Dumbledore and Lucius Malfoy were summoned back to the Minister's office. Both took a seat in front of his desk and waited for him to speak. Allestra was sitting in a chair next to Bagnold with a picture book open across her lap. The Minister looked up and removed his glasses.

"Gentlemen, I have observed the child's behavior for the past few days I have made my decision as to where she will be raised. Now, Allestra has some behavioral issues and chronic nightmares; these things are to be expected from a child who has endured so much. After weighing all the evidence I am inclined to agree with Professor Dumbledore, Allestra should live with a family who can give her 100% of their attention. With another baby to handle I do not believe you're home, Lucius, would be the best place for her at this time. You and your family will, however, be allowed to visit her whenever you please."

Bagnold than signed a piece of parchment on his desk. Lucius was ready to argue but knew it would be useless and sunk back into his seat; he didn't really want to take the child anyway, it was his wife who wanted her, and raising the Dark Lord's daughter would have given him some more authority. He silently stood and started to the door, trying to appear angered by the verdict. Dumbledore remained tall and statuesque in his chair; he had his own questions to ask.

"Minister, did you find out why the girl's mark is unique?"

Lucius paused with his hand on the doorknob and nervously turned to hear the Minister's response.

"Well Professor, we questioned the Lestranges for hours yesterday. The woman didn't give us anything useful regarding her daughter. However, the man through some of his answers gave us the notion that the child is not his. We are currently trying to clarify this but have nowhere to start. Whenever we ask her about her father all she says is 'Daddy went away'. Other than that she doesn't talk much. Has she always been this silent, Lucius?"

Allestra crawled off her chair and went over to the paper and crayons the Minister had put on the floor to keep her entertained.

"No. As I recall her vocabulary was quite extensive and she loved to chatter away. She must have been traumatized by the scene of the arrest, I wouldn't trust must of what she says these days."

"Yes, it must just be the shock. But it is evident that her father is or was a Death Eater, so we plan on showing her pictures of known Death Eaters and see if she picks him out."

"Well Minister I think that is an excellent plan but I must return to my work so will not be able to stay and see the results." Lucius didn't want to be around when they pushed the child.

"Very well, Mr. Malfoy, but one question first, being her uncle do you know who her real father may be?"  
>About to walk through the open door Lucius paused and turned only his head towards Bagnold, "Of course not. Just like you I was under the impression Rudolphus Lestrange was her father." With that Lucius Malfoy strutted out of the office and out of sight.<p>

"Professor would you please see if the little girl will allow you to pick her up, she always struggles when I try. "

"Of course," Dumbledore bent over the toddler and raised her from the floor; she didn't squirm or fuss but instead put her arm around his neck and allowed herself to be carried back to the Professor's chair. There she remained sitting on his lap while the Minister pulled a pile of picture of male Death Eaters they had in custody from a filing cabinet. One by one the pictures of were placed in front of Allestra and she was asked if she knew him. Most of her responses were 'No' and if she did recognize the man she called him by his name but she labeled none of them Daddy.

"I guess 'Daddy went away' does not mean we took him."

"Minister, with your permission I would like to show her a photo of Lord Voldemort. Merely to see how much she was educated to the Death Eater way."

"That sounds good but unfortunately I do not have a picture of He Who Must Not be Named at this moment."

"I do. I was hoping to show her it either way."

"Well then by all means Professor, show it to her."

Professor Dumbledore reached into the pocket of his robes and unfolded the picture of the most feared wizard in their world. He held it out so Allestra could get a good look at it. When she studied the moving photograph for a few seconds she placed her small hand on it and smiled.

"Daddy!" she giggled and looked at the two men who now looked at each other with fear plastered on their faces.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

After learning who her father was, the Minister felt the people should know about her and argued for many hours with his associates over the topic. In the end the decision was made to educate the girl on her heritage when she got a few years older but to keep her identity a secret from everyone else. An announcement was made stating that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named produced an heir, but the child's name and description were omitted. The people were also assured that the child was not a threat and the Ministry was prepared to keep it that way.

The following morning Dumbledore and Bagnold packed the child's belongings and readied to set out for her new home. They had tried to separate her from her beloved pet but to no avail; the snake seemed to be ready to kill before she left her master's side. Before venturing out, Begnold and Professor Dumbledore made sure Allestra knew her new last name. If the child let slip her true identity than many vengeful people would want her dead because of her father. The young girl was no longer Allestra Lestrange, but now Alli Jerrings, daughter of Allen and Diane Jerrings. In later years she could decide between using Alli or Allestra but for now her parents preferred to call her Alli.

The Jerrings lived in a Muggle neighborhood not far outside London. The house was a simple two story off white structure with a black shingled roof and red door. There was a front and back porch with chairs and, on the front one, a porch swing. There was a yard for Alli to run around in and it appeared that Allen was in the process of putting together a swing set for the new arrival. The Jerrings stood at the bottom of the front steps waiting for the guests. Bagnold had rented a car and driver for the trip and they turned onto the street at around one in the afternoon.

First exited the Minister from the back seat, then the Professor who helped the two year old out. Allestra stood between the two men holding their hands as they walked towards the anxious couple. As the three approached the woman crouched down so she was closer to eye level with the shy little girl. She had blond hair to her shoulder and light blue eyes. She looked as tall as Aunt Cissy but she didn't were robes, instead she had on denim trousers and a dark blue t-shirt. The man was about Uncle Savy's age and height but had light brown hair with matching eyes. He too wore trousers with a button down shirt; he did wear a robe but it was white, Allestra had never seen one like it.

"Hello, Alli, my name is Diane. I hope you'll be very happy here." Diane smiled and held out her hand for Allestra to take. This was the moment when they would learn if this arrangement would work. Allestra was hesitant at first but eventually took the woman's hand, but also didn't let go of Dumbledore's. Allan greeted and shook hands with the Minister then showed them inside.

The inside of the house was a shock to Allestra. Her house was dimly lit with dark wall paper in every room with hardwood floors. Any furniture was gothic style and ornate. This house had painted walls in light colors and well lit. The furniture looked plush and comfy and only the dining room and kitchen had hardwood floors; the bedrooms and living room were carpeted which Allestra liked to feel while the adults sat in chairs and discuss their plans.

"She will stay here year round until the age of five. At that age she will be expected to start school, but we wish to have her spend the school year at Hogwarts where Professor Dumbledore will begin to teach her about her family along with Professor Snape, who knew the Lestranges well. We hope this will prepare her for future temptations. A member of the Ministry will be by once a month for about the next year just to be sure she is adjusting well." The Minister was sitting in an arm chair in front of the couch where Allen and Diane listened; Dumbledore stood just behind the Bagnold's chair.

The Minister continued by saying, "Also we hope it will not be an inconvenience but we could not separate her from that snake."

Both looked over and saw the serpent curled up on the floor with the child caressing its head.

Allen looked at his wife and saw the answer in her expression.

"If it will help her feel more at home than the snake stays. We wouldn't want her to hate us from the beginning because we couldn't accept her pet."

"Very well, Professor do you have anything to add?"

"I have heard that she can cause quite a scene when upset. If any incidence like this should arise I ask that you call for me. I wish to see the results from her expressions of magic."

"Of course Professor," Diane was slightly worried by this, but was calmed by the smile on the toddler's face.

The Minister rose and knelt before Allestra, "Now Alli, Professor Dumbledore and I are going to leave you here with your new Mum and Dad. I'll come and visit you soon but this is your home now. Do you understand me?"

Allestra looked up at the man's face and shook her head yes. She knew these were the people who she was supposed to call Mummy and Daddy, but she didn't want to; they weren't her Mummy and Daddy. As Bagnold got back onto his feet, Diane bent down to her and held her arms out to see if Allestra would allow her to carry her. Allestra consented, and they stood in the doorway waving goodbye as the men returned to the car and disappeared down the street.

Allen turned to her and Diane and said her had to return to work, he was a pharmacist at the drug store about two blocks over. Diane kissed him goodbye and then took Allestra to her new room. It was on the second floor at the end of a short hallway. There were only three rooms on that floor; hers, theirs, than a bathroom. Her room was smaller than her old one but had light blue walls and gray carpeting. Her bed was in the center of the longest wall; it had a poke-a-dotted bed spread and was covered by a canopy that matched. There was a wooden toy trunk in the far corner and a table with a tea set on it near the door.

Diane put Allestra down to let her explore her new room. The first thing she did was run over and jump onto the bed. The bed at her old house was hard and lumpy and she only had one pillow that was almost flat. This bed was soft and bouncy and the pillows were very fluffy. Allestra jumped up and down on her bed until Diane came and sat next to her laughing. She grabbed the girl in midair pulled her onto her lap and tickled her. The sound of the childish laughter filled the room and a bond was made between them. Allestra felt safe here, and knew she would eventually feel just as happy here as she did with her Mum before. Than Diane took her over to the toy chest and showed her what was inside. There were many wonderful toys in it; Allestra only had a few toys before mainly her favorite stuffed lion and her training broom. Now she had dolls, stuffed animals, and blocks.

"Are you hungry Alli?" Allestra was trying to use all the blocks to build a tower but it kept falling down.

"A little, can I play with these downstairs?"

"Of course darling whatever you want." Diane helped her put the blocks in a basket that would be easier for Allestra to carry and the headed to the kitchen.

"What would you like to eat?" Allestra was in the middle of the kitchen dumping out the block but paused when asked the question.

"I don't know was never asked."

"Well then what do you like?"

"Cookies"

Diane giggled, "Ok we can have a cookie after you eat something else first. How does macaroni and cheese sound?"

"What's that?"

"It's noodles with melted cheese all over them."

"Ok" the little girl was willing to try anything; she usually just ate what her mother put in front of her. While Diane cooked Allestra returned to her blocks and finally got the tower to stay up then went over to the back door. The main door was open and the screen door allowed her to see into the backyard. Maybe Diane would take her to play out there after they ate she thought and was filled with excitement. The only time she was outside before was when she had flying lessons with Uncle Sevy.

The macaroni and cheese was different but Allestra found she liked it after the first few bits. Diane sat with her as she ate but did not eat any herself. There was a lot of food in her bowl and Allestra was only a little more than half way done when she started to feel full. But she kept eating because her mom always got mad when she didn't finish her food; she ate it slower forcing it down and Diane noticed.

"Don't make yourself sick, it's alright if you can't eat all of it. I just wasn't sure how much you usually ate. Are you done?" Allestra nodded and Diane cleaned off the table.

"What would you like to do now?"

"Can we go outside?"

"Certainly, you know our neighbors have a little girl around your age maybe we'll see them and you two can be friends."

"Friends?"

"Yes, didn't you have any friends before?" Diane crouched next to Allestra's chair and stroked her hair.

"Um well I have Uncle Savy, Aunt Cissy, and Cousin Draco."

"Well now you can also have a friend outside your family. Come on let's go outside."

Allestra hopped down off her chair and rushed to the door. Diane sat on the steps and watched the little girl roll around in the grass. Both laughed and Allestra was surprised that Diane wasn't mad that she was getting her dress dirty. Instead Diane joined her and got her outfit equally grassed stained. They only stopped when a voice came from the next yard over.

"Good afternoon, Diane. Is this the little girl you were telling us about?" A woman around Diane's age was walking down the steps while carrying a girl. The woman had short sandy hair and the girl had curly blonde hair that bounced of her back as the woman walked. Diane stood up and took Allestra hand guiding toward the pair; the woman also put the girl down and held her hand.

Diane answered, "Sure is, she just arrived this afternoon. We were enjoying the glorious day after a good lunch."

"Us as well. Why don't we let the kids play in our sandbox while we catch up?"

"Sounds good, go on Alli have fun." Allestra let go of her hand nervously but followed the little girl who had run over to the wooden sandbox. The girl seemed younger than Allestra but not by much; she reminded Allestra of her cousin so maybe she was closer to his age. Allestra stood outside the box not sure what to do, the girl was already playing in the sand but starred at Allestra till she stepped in.

Sitting across from each other the girls giggled and finally the neighbor girl asked, "What your name?"

"Alli, what's yours?"

"Hi Alli, I'm Hermione."


	9. Chapter 9

_***Thanks for all the reviews and don't be afraid to make suggestions I may not follow them but I will take them into consideration and also admire you for voicing it. Special thanks to CloeyMalfoy hope your father thinks I'm doing your family justice **_

Chapter 9

Over the years the girls grew as close as sisters. They played together every day and shared everything, including colds; they also asked on each year if they could share birthdays. The Malfoys came to visit every couple of weeks but never stayed to long; they didn't enjoy being in the Muggle world and sometimes Allestra shared their views. She wasn't always happy about not being allowed to fly her broom or bring things from across the room to her; when Diane and Allen scolded her for this she would go into a mood and isolate herself in her room, holding a grudge only till the next day.

Diane loved to watch Allestra run around the backyard, but there was always some worry with it. Diane knew that even simply falling and scrapping here knee could cause Allestra's power to manifest. Allestra still had nightmares almost every night and on several occasions toys have flown across the room. But each of these nights Allestra refused to tell Diane what she dreamed about; instead Allestra cuddled up with Diane and fall back to sleep. Diane had a hunch that even on the nights that Allestra didn't wake screaming she still had nightmares, but dealt with them on her own.

One night Allestra's nightmare was particularly terrifying. Diane ran into her room and found her thrashing around in her bed. Allen followed closely behind her as they went to the child's side. Allestra had turned four that past week and all her new gifts were whirling in a circle in mid-air. Diane tried to wake her up and held her shoulders the stop her from getting tangled in her bedspread. Allestra wasn't screaming but tears streamed down her cheeks and she was panting as if fighting with something. After five minutes of struggling Allestra's eyes shot open, her body instantly went limp, and the airborne toys dropped to the floor. Diane caressed her daughter's head and looked into her eyes; but something was wrong with them; they were not the light gray with specks of green she loved, but now they were almost a yellow hint and slits like a snake. This abnormality only lasted for the first few seconds, after the child woke up and once she blinked they were back to normal.

"Mummy" Allestra sat up and threw her arms around Diane. Allen went to call for Dumbledore; he had a bad feeling about this dream and would feel more comfortably if the Professor was there. Back in the room Allestra was still feverish.

"It hurts Mum. It hurts so much."

"What hurts sweetheart?"

"My arm it burns!"

Diane tried to pull the sleeves of her pajamas up put Allestra cried out in pain. Diane then carefully removed the shirt entirely. Allestra flinched as the sleeved peeled off her left arm; it was like slowly removing a Band-Aid. Her mark was inflamed and covered in what looked like a rash. Diane sent Allen for ice but Allestra wouldn't allow it to touch her skin.

When Professor Dumbledore arrived, the family had moved from Allestra's room to the kitchen. Diane was sitting in a chair holding Allestra, attempting to keep her calm while Allen sprayed her arm with burn relief medicine. The spray had no affect and Professor Dumbledore felt it was because her arm was not actually burned.

"What was your dream about?"

"I don't remember pictures, just feelings."

"What did you feel?"

"Bad, like when Daddy use to be around. Then like something else bad was trying to pull me away. That's when my arm started to hurt."

"Professor, when she woke up at first her eyes didn't look like her own; they looked more like Saharia's." Diane hoped she wouldn't have had to say this with Allestra there but it was important that Dumbledore know. Saharia had been hiding under Allestra's bed and came out when everyone had gone downstairs.

Professor Dumbledore stood silent for a moment trying to piece everything together.

"Alli I believe it is time you went back to bed." Fear emanated from the young girl's face from this statement.

"I don't wanna; the bad thing will get me if I do." Allestra clung to Diane who rubbed her back and looked at Professor Dumbledore to know what she should do next. All she received was a nod from him and she had to assume that meant 'take Alli upstairs'.

"Come on sweetheart, I'll stay with you the rest of the night. No bad thing is going to take you away from me." Diane looked reassuringly into Allestra's eyes and kissed for forehead before gathering the child in her arms and leaving the room.

Once he heard the footsteps above them, Dumbledore turned to Allen, "I think Alli will have to come to Hogwarts sooner than we originally intended."

"Why, Professor? What the bloody hell happened to her tonight?" Allen was leaning against the kitchen counter in frustration. In the past he had been able to comfort Alli and tell her the monsters under her bed were imaginary. But now this was something that was actually hurting her and he felt helpless, and Dumbledore wanted to take her away from them already.

"I believe she was being summoned by a Death Eater. The Death Eaters used their marks to call for Lord Voldemort, and now that he is gone the marks are linked to Alli. So now I think the Death Eaters are looking for their new ruler. What happened tonight was the inner battle of good vs. evil going on within the child. I also think they are trying to get into her mind and sway her to their side and at her young age and with who conceived her, it wouldn't be very difficult."

"What can we do?"

"When Hogwarts reconvenes she will come with me. Not for the rest of the school year, only for two weeks so I can observe first hand her troubles."

"Very well"

"Now let's go say goodnight to the ladies." As they made their way to the stairs a crash came from above them, sending the men into a sprint for the child's room. Diane was struggling with Allestra to get something out of her hand, the window on the opposite wall was smashed. Allan joined in the fight by taking Diane's place while she tried to relax the raging child. It didn't take long for Allestra to forfeit but it seemed the only reason she did was because she had fallen asleep or passed out; neither parent could be sure because it happened automatically. Allen took Allestra from Diane and tucked her into bed; Diane remained on the floor with her head in her hands.

"What happened?" Allen asked helping his wife up.

"I don't know, one minute she was sleeping peacefully and I was sitting in the rocking chair. Then I heard her say Mommy so I sat on the bed thinking she needed me, but she wasn't even awake. Then she said it again only this time slowly opening her eyes. When I told her I was there she went wild, jumped out of bed, and said I wasn't her Mum. It was when I tried to move towards her that she threw part of her tea set but it missed me and hit the window." Diane was dazed as she recollected the ordeal threw sobs.

"She wanted that cruel woman, not me. Why would she want the comfort of a woman, who has done such terrible things?"

Allen had guided her to their room and sat her on the bed, he remained next to her with his arm over her shoulder.

Dumbledore tried to console her, "My dear woman, even though Bellatrix Lestrange did do some awful things in her life, these were not known to her daughter. To that little girl in there, that woman was Mommy, the person who played with her, dressed her, and was there when she was sad. She did everything for that girl that you are doing right now, you just made better decisions with your life. Bellatrix went down the wrong path, but to my understanding, she was shielding her daughter from it the best she could, until the Dark Lord was ready for the girl to train with him. Frankly I'm surprised this didn't happen sooner."

"Will she be alright Professor?" Diane's breathing was starting to become regular and it was easier to understand her.

"I'm afraid only time will tell. But what concerns me more is that she may continue with this behavior until she sees her mother again."

"But she can't, that woman is in Azkaban, and even if they allowed people to visit prisoners, which they most definitely do not, I will not allow my daughter to be subjected to that environment." Allen was starting to get defensive, they had raised this girl as their own for two years and now she wanted to go back with a malicious woman, what had they done wrong.

"I wouldn't dream of taking Allestra to Azkaban prison, Allen. If that moment should come where she positively needs to at least see her mother, it would be done properly. But for now I think the plans we discussed earlier will suffice. I do have a sleeping draft I will administer to the child now so she will sleep through the rest of the night, and the two of you may get some much deserved rest as well."

Diane got ready for bed while Allen went with Dumbledore to give Allestra the potion and watch him repair the broken window. After the vile was empty Allen showed the Professor to the door, locking it once the gentleman had entered the night air. Checking on his troubled daughter once more all Allen could think of was, _'How could a child who looks so innocent, be subconsciously dealing with this constant turmoil?'_

Outside Professor Dumbledore lingered a moment to stare at the faint light emanating from the young girl's nightlight, fearful as to what her future might hold for her.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 

The next day was a solemn one. Allestra slept through breakfast and woke just in time for lunch. The young girl talked to her parents like nothing unusual had happened the night before but seemed quiet and depressed. Allen was only home on his lunch break and had to return to work, leaving Diane alone to handle Allestra.

"Morning Mum," Allestra said softly entering the kitchen. She was still in her pajamas and rubbed her eyes trying to wake up more.

"Morning" Diane couldn't look at the child just yet; she was still pained by what Allestra yelled last night. But instead of taking her usual chair and waiting for her food Allestra stood next to Diane starring up at her; when Diane looked down, she saw no emotion in her daughter's face, they were shielded by a stoic expression. To prevent the tears from returning Diane had to look away and make herself busy, but as she moved around the room so did Allestra. Finally Allestra revealed why she was being her mother's shadow.

"Mummy, what's happening to me?"

Diane froze at this, fore the sound of the voice saying it was innocent and childish, but the emotions behind it were not ones a child should be burdened with. Spinning around Diane found the child mere steps from her, starring at her feet lapping one over the other as if she couldn't bear to stand still. Allestra felt Diane's eyes on her and lifted her head to meet them.

"I know I did something bad last night. I remember having a dream and my arm burning, then the Professor came and you took be back to bed. I know that's when I did something bad but I can't remember it."

Diane remained in her place unsure of how to respond to the child. Allen had filled her in on Dumbledore's suggestion before they retired and she was disheartened by the lack of options. After all that had happened she had developed a slight fear of the young girl, but hearing her explain now that she did not remember the episode caused a tumult of thoughts and emotions through the already confused mother.

Allestra had gone back to looking at the floor. Her mother not talking to her meant what she did was worse than she thought. Not knowing what else to do Allestra ran and wrapped herself around her mother's leg.

"Mummy please, I'm sorry for what I did. I didn't mean it and I'll never do it again. Please don't send me to my other mother. I don't want to go to that place, I've seen my mother there and she's not happy. It's cold there and dark. Please I promise not to do it again just don't send me there." It sounded as if the child should be crying but her cheeks were dry, after everything, she had no more tears left in her to shed.

Diane, ashamed of herself for fearing her daughter, pulled Allestra into her arms and held in an embrace that she hoped would never end. Allestra's armed encased her mother neck while her legs allowed her to cling to the woman's body, holding onto her as tight as her tiny arms would permit; never wishing to let go. The last time she let go of her mother when she knew something was wrong, her mother was taken from her and her world was turned upside down; she wasn't going to let that happen again.

For the rest of the day Allestra remained with Diane, not even wanting to go play in the fallen leaves with Hermione. There was time to play outside tomorrow and Allestra felt she needed to be with her mum. She saw that declining the invitation to play saddened her friend so they made a promise to spend all day tomorrow together. Before she left, Hermione handed Allestra a paper wrapped square.

"Since we went Trick-or-Treating on your birthday instead of a party I didn't give you your present. Mommy kept telling me to bring it to you but I kept forgetting."

"Thank you Hermione"

"Well see you tomorrow Alli" and Hermione skipped to the steps where her mother waited to escort the girl back to their house. The square was a book about snakes and how to identify the different types, Allestra hadn't introduced Hermione to Saharia because Saharia was quite a bit bigger now and would probably frighten her friend, but she had mentioned several times that snakes were her favorite. The book made her smile; Allestra laughed to herself and she hoped for the day she could tell Hermione she could talk to snakes and just ask them what species they are.

Professor Dumbledore didn't come back that day, which was good because then they could just pretend that last night never happened and mom and daughter could share a joy-filled day; that is until Allen came home. Before he left he and Diane had fought because Diane thought he should call in sick and stay home with her and Alli, but he declared he needed to get out of the house to sort things out and stormed out the door. He didn't seem in a better mood when he returned, in fact he seemed more perturbed as he pulled Diane away from Alli, up the stairs, and behind the door of their bedroom. Unbeknownst to them, the door wasn't closed completely, leaving a sliver visible, and Alli followed shortly behind them. Crouching down and leaning against the door, Alli was able to hear everything they said.

"But Allen, she barely remembers last night. She knows something bad happened but not that she 'turned evil', as you have unpleasantly described it."

"You are so gullible Diane. There is no way in hell that she doesn't know who she's from. She has you wrapped around her little finger and thinks she can get away with anything. Someone could have been seriously hurt and this isn't the first time her abilities have gotten out of control. Remember when she fell down the stairs last year and her screams shattered every window in the house. At some point she will inflict pain on someone."

Allen was tramping around the room while Diane sat on the side of the bed trying to follow him as he continued.

"We did not sign up for this! And she's only four right now, think of how bad it will get when she gets older and becomes a teenager!"

"By then she will have some training and her powers under control, Allen." Diane sniffed trying to control her emotions.

"I don't want to take that chance. I think we should ask Dumbledore to take her and keep her. It would be best for everyone. We can adopt a nice Muggle baby and live a normal life. Think about it, no more being up all night because of foreboding nightmares, no more worrying if the house will crumble next time she doesn't get her way, and most of all no more demonic child fits."

Allestra couldn't hide any more she knew what they were planning on doing with her. She threw the door open the rest of the way now standing half with anger and half with sorrow.

"I knew it, you are going to get rid of me. You don't love me and are sending me to be with my other mom. No I won't go there and you can't make me!"

She turned and ran to her room, she had learned to lock it a couple of months ago but never had a reason to till now. She found her small suitcase in her closet and threw her favorite things in it: her stuffed lion, her books from Aunt Cissy and Hermione, her training broom, and a few clothes. She could hear Allen still yelling from the other room saying something about how it was best they let her alone for a bit. She took the bundle and opened her door slowly; she peeked out to see if they would notice her but Allen had closed the door trying to muffle their argument. Allestra snuck quietly past the door, down the stairs, and threw the front door with Saharia at her heels.

She had only been two places with Diane when they went for their walks, the pharmacy Allen worked at and the local park. Not wanting anything to do with something had to do with Allen, Allestra headed towards the park, which was several blocks farther than the pharmacy; by the time she got there the sun was setting and she was tired. It was the first week of November and the air was chilled; Allestra could see her breath and shivered as she sought shelter in the jungle gym playhouse. She opened her case and wrapped herself in the clothes she brought along and curled up with Saharia for the night.

_Back At the House_

Diane knocked at her daughter's bedroom door.

"Alli, sweetheart, please open the door. Daddy didn't mean what he said. We're not going to sent you anywhere, darling. You belong here." No sounds came from inside. "Alright, Alli, I'm coming in."

Diane stared at the empty room momentarily, thinking the child may just be hiding but after she looked through the whole room, panic struck. Diane rushed all over the house looking in Alli's usual hiding spots to no avail. Then she realized that her suitcase was missing and Saharia was also gone.

Running back upstairs and bursting into their room where Allen remained, she exclaimed, "Allen, Alli's gone; I think she ran away!" Allen called the police and summoned Professor Dumbledore while Diane checked next door. Hermione's dad helped them search and they were shortly joined by four police officers, Professor Dumbledore, Professor Mcgonnagal, and Professor Snape. Each went their separate ways to cover as much ground as possible. Diane didn't think Alli could get far but not knowing how long she'd been gone and the capabilities of the young girl made her worried beyond belief. Plus, with her being a witch, if she wanted to get away she could have easily boarded the Knight Bus and be anywhere in London by now.

_In the Park_

Allestra was getting colder and wished she had never left home but she was too tired and weak to walk back. Her lips were turning blue from the cold and she could feel her eye lids closing slowly. As she drifted off her head landed on her suitcase and she curled up into the fetal position. Feeling her distress, Saharia wrapped herself around her master to share her body heat.

Before succumbing to slumber Allestra murmured, "Night, mommy" being slightly delirious.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Eventually the adults paired up to continue the search. Diane stayed at home with one of the officers in case Allestra returned, Allen went with Hermione's dad, the remaining policemen looked together, and Dumbledore and Mcgonnagal joined up. Snape had hailed the Knight Bus and when he found she wasn't on board he decided to stay with them for a bit to see if she would. Allen and Hermione's dad went to the area around the pharmacy while Dumbledore and Mcgonnagal headed in the other direction.

It was the two Professors that ended up at the park, but at first it did not occur to them to check the play house. Saharia heard the voices outside and took the chance of leaving her master to see if it was someone who could help. Upon seeing such a large snake Muggles would have run away so when these two people stayed, Saharia knew they were different. She slithered in a circle around them before heading back to the child, hoping the rescuers would follow her. Dumbledore recognized the child's pet and followed immediately. Being smaller than the Head Master, Professor Mcgonnagal was the one to crawl onto the jungle gym and find the shaking bundle. Dumbledore stood nearby to help maneuver the sleeping child out and wrap her in one of their cloaks. They instantly rushed back to the house wishing they could Apparate, but they couldn't risk it in the Muggle neighborhood. Mcgonnagal carried the Allestra trying to hold her as close to her body as possible.

Once through the door they were instantly greeted by Diane and the police officer. The officer left to gather the others while Diane took Allestra to her bed and assess her health. The four year old had a temperature of 104 degrees and her breathing was shallow. Diane was beyond worried and it didn't get any better when Allen got home. Hermione's dad went back to his home to let his family know Allestra was found. Allen wasted no time confronting Diane with the additional trouble the girl had caused, and insisted they send Alli away. Diane was finally ready to stand up to her husband and get her way.

"You have a choice Allen. Alli did not choose to be this way, it was forced upon her. Giving her up because things have gotten harder would just mess her up more. Now she is staying with me, whether you are going to help me or not, is up to you. If you decide not to be a part of her life than pack your things and get out." Diane had expected her husband to give in and support her; she was surprised when Allen immediately grabbed his suitcase. Diane left him in the room and rejoined the group.

Allen had nothing more to say and knew his wife was serious, and next time they saw him he had a case in each hand. He simply looked in at all the people gathered around the child's bed and walked off; the last thing they heard from him was the door closing behind him.

Dumbledore called for Madame Pomfrey, Hogwarts' nurse, to bring medicine. Without question she appeared and gave the vile of medicine to the Head Master who administered it to the distressed child. It took a few moments for the medicine to take affect and color to return to Allestra face but her fever only dropped to 101 degrees. Madame Pomfrey was dumbstruck, that concoction had always worked on the students and there should be no reason it wouldn't work on this youth.

"This child was near death. Why was I summoned instead of taking her to the hospital?" Madame Pomfrey inquired.

"That is not for you to be concerned about at this time. All you need to know is that she is a special witch and we couldn't take her to a hospital." Dumbledore explained.

"Very well, I assumed she was powerful when the potion was unable to take full affect, but it brought her back to a manageable temperature and she is no longer on the brink of death. If you no longer require my services here, I have a student heeling from a Quidditch injury." Dumbledore nodded and Madame Pomfrey departed.

Diane stayed next to Allestra bed and didn't even look away from her when she asked, "Where do we go from here Professor?"

Dumbledore came up behind her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Do you think she is old enough to understand why she is special and what obstacles she should be prepared to face in her future?"

"She is advanced for her age and I think she'd understand, but even so that is still a lot for a four year old to handle."

"I know but I believe it needs to be done. After our Christmas break, Alli will visit Hogwarts for only two weeks and her education will begin. Severus, since she feels comfortable with you, I ask that you take the role of her guardian while she is at the school and of course Minerva will assist you."

Both teachers bobbed their heads in compliance but Mcgonnagal seemed more enthusiastic about the task than Snape. The three Professors remained with Diane that night, taking turns checking in on the child to assess her health. When morning arrived Allestra's temperature had only dropped a degree, but with the school preparing for the break, test where scheduled and the teachers had to return to Hogwarts accompanied by Dumbledore, who had his own work to complete.

Diane carried Allestra downstairs and put her on the couch so she could watch over her while she worked around the house. Allestra only woke up for short spurts that day, but her fever dropped little by little. By the next morning it was back to normal but she was weak. Diane noticed something troubling her daughter when she brought her breakfast in bed.

"How are you feeling, sweetheart?" She asked as she placed the tray of toast and tea across the little girls lap.

"Alright, Mommy, where's Daddy? Why didn't he kiss me good morning before he went to work like he always does?"

"Well you see Daddy and I had a disagreement the other night, and he decided it was best if he spent some time by himself."

Allestra lowered her head and mumbled something that Diane couldn't quite understand.

"What did you say hun?"

Sighing and raising her head Allestra reiterated "I guess I'm not supposed to have a Daddy. I've lost two already."

"It has nothing to do with you Alli. All of them just didn't deserve a wonderful girl like you. Now eat something and get some rest, we need to get your strength back. Oh and then we will have to talk about you running away. You're not off the hook for that and I'm not happy about it."

"Ok Mummy, I figured I'd be in some trouble."

Allestra took a few bits of her toast and drank half the tea before saying she was done. Diane was tidying up her room and knew she wouldn't get her to eat anymore. Before she took the tray away she tucked Alli under the covers, she knew her daughter didn't want her to see but Diane caught a stray tear hitting the girl's pillow.

Back in the kitchen Diane was cleaning the dishes when Hermione came to the door with her mother.

"Hey neighbors what can I do for you?"

"My husband assured us that Alli was back home, but Hermione wanted to see for herself."

"Well Alli is home but she isn't feeling well and needs her rest, but she'll be able to come out and play in the next few days."

Hermione wasn't happy that her best friend was sick and pouted on the steps waiting for her mother.

"Also I was going to come over the other night to see if I could help, but I saw Allen leaving with his bags. Is everything alright?"

"I'm afraid not, Allen wasn't ready for the baggage that came along with adopting a child who came out of a troubled family. He decided to leave us."

"Oh I'm so sorry Diane, if there is anything you need just let me know."

"Thank you, but he made his choice and he would only make things worse for Alli if that is how he truly felt."

Diane hugged her neighbor and watched them return to their home. When she turned she found Allestra standing a few feet away.

"Alli, you shouldn't be out of bed. Look you can barely stand, you are still too weak" Diane picked her up.

"Are you really sending me away Mummy?"

"What?" Diane sat down on the couch with Allestra on her lap.

"I heard you with Daddy before I ran away, and then I woke up a bit after they brought me home and thought I heard that I had to go somewhere."

"Yes you did hear that, but it's not what you think. You're not being sent to be with your other mother. You are actually going to visit your Uncle Severus at the school he teaches at. And it's only going to be for two weeks, then you'll be coming right back here. I want you to know I will never let them take you away from me."

"Why do I have to go to the school?"

"Because you know you have special abilities and your Uncle and Professor Dumbledore want to help you learn to control them."

"Is this because of what I did a couple nights ago, because I didn't mean to do it and I didn't want to do it."

Diane could hear the hysteria in her daughter's voice, "I know you didn't mean for it to happen but that's why you must learn to control it, and then those things won't happen again."

"So you're not getting rid of me?"

"Never my darling; and you won't be going to this school for a bit yet so we have Christmas and New Years together so let's get you back to bed so you are all healthy and can have fun."

The two made the most of their time together playing in the snow, drinking hot chocolate, and opening presents on Christmas morning. Diane noticed that Allestra's nightmares had diminished and now she was also dreaming about things that made her happy. However, the terrors where not gone all together, but they were not every night.

Allestra also spent more time with Hermione, and the Gangers joined them for Christmas and New Year's dinner. But the day came when Allestra was scheduled to travel to Hogwarts for two weeks. As Diane helped her put her bags in the car, Hermione came running out of her house.

"Alli, where are you going?"

"I have to go to a school for the next two weeks. It's going to be the school I go to when I get old enough."

"Can I go to it too?"

"No, not when I start going there, but you'll go there when we're older, like grown-ups."

"Really? But why do I have to wait?" Hearing that she would eventually be allowed at Alli's school excited her but it also confused her.

"Because it's not your time yet, but we'll have fun when you do get there."

The two girls embraced and said good bye, they had gotten into the habit of referring to each other as 'sister', which only made the departure harder. As Alli got into the car she waved to her sister till she was out of sight, then she sat back and felt a nervous twinge in her stomach. Diane held Alli till they got to the train station, where they were greeted by Severus Snape who would finish the journey with Alli. Even though she liked Uncle Sevy, she didn't want to leave Diane and it took several minutes to convince Alli to let go of her mother. As she got on the train with her uncle right next to her, Alli could see her mother through the window, and continued to stare in that direction long after the train left the platform. Allestra wished she hadn't left the moment the train started moving but there was nothing she could do now; she wouldn't see her mom for the next fourteen days.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

The rest of the train ride was dismal. It began to rain half way through, there wasn't much to do in the small compartment, and Uncle Severus wouldn't let her get any candy off the cart a lady pushed around. Uncle Severus mainly read a book and barely talked, leaving Allestra with nothing to do but look at the snake book from Hermione for the hundredth time. They were the only two in their compartment and it was the last one on the train, so Allestra was able to stretch across the one seat and eventually fell asleep on top of her book cuddled up with her stuffed lion.

When the train jolted to a stop Allestra nearly rolled of the bench. She tucked her book back in her sack while, silently, Uncle Severus took their trunks off the overhead racks and exited the room, after the other students had cleared the hallway. Allestra made sure she stayed close to Snape, but once outside the train there were many people, Allestra started to get pushed around by the bags they were carrying. Its wasn't long before she lost sight of her uncle, and even when she tried to yell for him her voice was lost amongst all the surrounding conversations.

Clutching her animal to her chest, Alli remained where she was like Diane told her to do when she got separated from her, that way she could be found by retracing their steps. But she didn't know if Uncle Sevy even noticed she was missing yet, and what if he didn't realize till he got to the school; Allestra could see the castle from here but it seemed very far away.

Allestra had been standing in the light of the street lamp so she could be seen better, but the platform was slowly clearing and still her uncle had not come back. Suddenly the light surrounding Allestra was gone and Allestra was left in a shadow because something or someone was now blocking the light. As she turned, Alli grew nervous fore she didn't know anyone here and no one knew her; or so she thought. The person standing over her was so tall Alli only came up to about his knee and she could barely make out his face because it was masked by so much hair. He was dressed in tattered, worn cloths covered by an equally shabby coat. Just by appearance this strange man frightened the little girl but that changed when he spoke to her.

"Why 'ello there. I reckon you must be Alli. Ol' Dumbledore told us you'd be visitin'. My name is Rubeus Hagrid, but you can call me Hargrid. Now we was told you'd be coming with Professor Snape but I don' see him round. Did ya lose him?"

Alli shook her head, still slightly in shock from the enormity of the man but he seemed friendly and knew Dumbledore and her uncle, so Allestra was willing to listen to him.

"Well den guess you'll be comin' to the carriage with me. Come along then and stay close. Ya know, how bout I jist carry ya so I know you're with me."

"Ok Mr. Hagrid, but what if Uncle Severus comes back for me and I'm not here?"

"Well then I'll be da one in trouble not'chu, but I can't leave ya out here alone now can I."

"I guess not. Thank you Mr. Hagrid." Alli said as she allowed the tall man to pick her up. She was gobbled up by Hagrid's large arms, but it made her feel safe and cocooned.

The voyage to the castle mesmerized Alli. She sat in a carriage with Hagrid who held a lantern and had helped the other students into the remaining carts, before Allestra and him took the last one. It was dark and the lights in the castles seemed to beckon them warmly, but Allestra was more interested in the fact that the carts were moving but not tied to anything to pull them. She was so fascinated that at one point she was leaning over the edge to far and almost fell out, but she was saved by the giant hand of Mr. Hagrid who only laughed at the child's glee.

As they drew closer to the building Allestra could see a shadowy figure waiting for them. It didn't move when the leading carriages pulled up, but glided towards them when Hagrid exited their cart. It was Uncle Severus and, with his arms folded across his chest he did not look happy.

"Evening Professor, I found sometin of ours on the train platform."

"I see that, I can take her from here, if you don't mind."

"Course not" Hagrid pulled Allestra out of the wagon and set her down in front of her uncle. She peered up trying to look as innocent as possible as her uncle glared down at her. Without saying a word Snape grabbed her hand and led her to a door on the side of the building, away from where the other kids entered.

Uncle Severus took her to a small room light completely by floating candles. A table was set up in the center with a plate and food spread out on it. Allestra could hear a thousand muffled voices but they came from the next room over, and Uncle Severus wasn't leading her to the door but to the chair.

"Now this is where you will eat your dinner. I have to go out there with the other teachers so you will be dining alone. After we are done out there Professor Dumbledore, Professor Mcgonnagal, and myself will be back to get you set up for the night."

Before she could ask any questions Snape was out the door and Allestra was alone. She ate in silence wishing Saharia was allowed to come with her, and her home sickness increased and she sniffled missing Diane. Thankfully Professor Mcgonnagal noticed that Snape had not checked in on her and came to see Allestra herself, even though she could only stay for a few minutes. After she finished eating Allestra went over the door and could hear Professor Dumbledore giving a speech. He talked about a forest that they weren't allowed in and some other rules but what really interested Alli was when she guessed he was talking about her.

"Now students we have a special guess visiting us for the next few weeks. This guess is younger than all of you and the reason she is here is of no importance to you, but all I ask is if you see a small girl of age four wandering around the corridors appearing lost, than you to escort her either to my office, to Professor Snape, or to Professor Mcgonnagal. Thank you now the feast is over and you will now return to your dormitories and rest up to prepare to resume classes tomorrow."

Allestra heard feet shuffling and the kids leaving the hall and she rushed back to her chair so she was there waiting when the three Professors had come for her like Uncle Severus said they would.

"I hoped you enjoyed your dinner. Sorry you had to eat alone but everything will be explained when we start our sessions tomorrow." Dumbledore took her hand and led her from the room with Mcgonnagal and Snape close behind.

"Now you will sleep in the dungeons with your Uncle, but Professor Mcgonnagal here will help you get ready for bed. Does that sound good to you?"

Allestra looked up at him, sleeping in the dungeon sounds horrible to her. She knew dungeons to be cold dark and where they kept the bad people in all the fairytales.

"Is there anywhere else I could sleep? The dungeon sounds scary."

"Well I'm not sure there is, Alli."

"Albus, if I may, she could stay with me near the towers." Mcgonnagal suggested.

"Does that sound better to you?"

Alli shook her head, the tower sounded wonderful, and she paused to wait for the teacher, and took her hand. She said goodnight to her uncle and Dumbledore and then followed Mcgonnagal to a grand staircase. The stairs were like a ride because they sometimes moved while you were on them, but Alli was getting tired and was happy when she was presented with a room that looked like an office. Mcgonnagal led her to a door behind a desk which opened to a large bedroom. The room had a rather large bed in the center and the Professor took her wand out and summoned a slightly smaller bed next to her own. Alli was asleep almost instantly and thankfully only had good dreams that night.

She woke the next morning to Professor Mcgonnagal's voice calling her name. She helped Alli into her clothes and then led her through the corridors till they were faced with a statue of a gargoyle. Mcgonnagal said 'Lemon Drops' causing Alli to believe she was getting candy and was surprised when the gargoyle began to move, and Alli was led into a large ornate office. Professor Dumbledore was seated behind a large wooden desk with a beautiful bird perched next to it.

Allestra was so enthralled by the office that she only heard the voices of the two adults, but didn't know what they said and next thing she knew she was alone in the room with Dumbledore. He motioned for her to take a seat on the other side of his desk.

"Now, Alli, I am going to warn you the things we discuss for the next two weeks might be hard for you to understand and may be a tad mature for you, but I feel you need to know everything and many things will make sense by the time we are done."

Alli didn't fully understand but nodded anyway and listened as he continued. For their first lesson he explained her family and that they were not very nice people and they did terrible things. Allestra knew some of these things already because she knew her father was a bad man but was shocked when Dumbledore said that her mother did some bad things too. He didn't say what the bad things were and they paused for lunch. After lunch Allestra was sent to be with her uncle where he was going to help her control her bad dreams. This interested Alli because her nightmares had caused so much trouble.

Her two weeks at Hogwarts continued about the same as the first day except she was allowed an hour or so of fun free time where she was taken out side and shown the grounds, the creatures used for one of the classes, the plants used for another, and for the first time in years allowed to fly on a broom. To her delight she wasn't given a training broom but ones of the school ones that had no limits; of course Uncle Severus and Madame Hooch were with her the whole time.

Allestra was having so much fun, it seemed like the two weeks came to an end to soon. But, Alli was also excited to return home and tell Diane everything she had learned. Professor Dumbledore had warned her all about her family and that Allestra obtained their power, and it explained Alli's night fits and so much more. Some of the information scared her but she hoped Diane would help her with that. When the day came for her to go home she was summoned to Professor Dumbledore's office and was scheduled to travel by flu powder this time. She never traveled this way before and was captivated by the green flames that appeared when the dust was thrown into the fireplace. Dumbledore squeezed her hand and said her address as the two of them stepped into to blazes. After the feeling like she was on a roller-coaster, she was standing in her living room with Diane just steps away. Allestra ran out of the hearth and embraced her mother for several long minutes; no words were need to express how much they missed each other.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

After their reunion, Diane had a whole day planned for them and Allestra was even more excited when she learned Hermione would be with them the entire time.

"Her mom had to help her dad at the dentist office today because they have so many appointments, so I told her we would watch Hermione. I knew it would make you happy."

Professor Dumbledore wasn't able to stay long since the school was still in session, but he was glad to see Allestra was not scarred by the knowledge about her family. Dumbledore had spent most of their time talking about her father, since the child already knew he was a bad person and it wouldn't shock her too much. He hoped he would have time to ease her into how disturbed her mother was, especially now after spending two years with the Dementors of Azkaban Prison. He did inform her that her mother had done a few bad things, but after seeing Alli's upset reaction, he thought it best to avoid that subject for the remainder of her stay with them. After he saw that Allestra was comfortable enough with what they discussed that she shared it with Diane, he felt he could leave without qualms. With short goodbyes Professor Dumbledore slipped back into the fireplace and disappeared in an engulfment of flames.

"Hermione will be here in about a half hour so we'd better get you out of those sooty clothes." Alli ran to her room ahead of Diane and, before she could be told no or get yelled at, jumped onto bed and rolled around on the sheets she missed sleeping under. Understanding that she missed home, Diane couldn't bring herself to scold the child and made a mental note to wash the bedding later in the day.

Allestra was in her room playing with Saharia when Hermione arrived, Saharia slid under the bed to hide. Alli ran down the stairs and the girls were instantly in each other's arms, laughing and telling how much they missed the other. They had plans to go visit the zoo which just got a Black Mamba snake that Alli had been talking about for weeks, learning everything she could about them.

It started like a typical outing; they first saw the wild cats, then the marine life, and decided to spend some time at the petting zoo. The last place they went was to the reptile house where the Black Mamba was displayed. It had its own special area at the back of the building so you had to go through the rest of the exhibit to get to it and Allestra couldn't resist stopping in front of every glassed in unit holding a snake. There were many other kids in the building, most dressed the same, so probably a school field trip but they were all ages. Most of the younger kids from this group were chasing each other and hitting people in the process. The chaperons were having trouble keeping track of all the students and didn't notice when four boys managed to sneak into the Employees Only office.

"Hey, ya know they don't keep the snakes in here all the time," one boy said to the others. "The glass slides to the side and the workers can take the snakes to a different habitat at night when t the zoo is closed."

"I don't think that's true, Andy, I mean why wouldn't they just leave the snakes here. It just doesn't make sense."

"Shut up, I'm right and I say we find the switch that opens the glass. Can you imagine how the girls will freak out when the snakes are loose?"

"That's insane some of those snakes are dangers. This is stupid, Andy."

"Fine then run back to the group while we have all the fun." The questioning boy remained with the boys not wanting to be picked on the rest of the day. They searched all around the office but found no such switch or button. Defeated the boys rejoined there class that was now at the Black Mamba cage. Allestra and Hermione were not far from them and Alli started to feel strange and suddenly had a dream only this time she wasn't asleep. Hermione started to move towards the rest of the kids to see the giant snake. Alli had to stop her she knew danger was coming and needed to find Diane and get Hermione out. Diane was a just few glass cases way so Alli ran to grab Hermione's arm but was too late. A scream echoed through the room and all the school kids were running away. Apparently that kid, Andy, had pushed one of the metal poles, that held the rope to keep people from getting to close to the exhibit, into the glass, shattering it; or at least that is what Allestra saw.

In the confusion Diane took Hermione's hand, believing that Allestra was still holding the other, but she was not. Alli knew she could help and talk to the snake so she ran in the opposite direction of the exit. The employees had locked up the building when they thought everyone was out. They had called for experts to come and try to tame the creature. Alli had other plans; she rushed into the Black Mamba's section but did not see the great snake at first. There was glass everywhere and Alli could hear it crunching under her Mary Janes. It wasn't until she was in the center of the room that she heard the hissing coming from behind her and she slowly turned to face her predator.

"_I won't hurt you; I'm here to help you." _ She told the serpent.

"_How is it that I can understand you?" _ She received back.

"_Just special I guess. But please I've watched the Nature channel and they will hurt you if you attach them."_

"_And why should I listen to a little girl? What is stopping me from just eating you whole right now? The food they feed me here is awful and I have been craving live meal."_

"_Please I'm only trying to help. I can talk to you so I'm not like the other people. I have a snake at home named Saharia, she's my best friend."_

"_Fine, as it is I would like to avoid any pain and I ate yesterday so you are lucky. Now what do you suggest I do to avoid get hurt?" _

"_Stay in your cage, I think if you are in there nicely they will have no reason to hurt you."_

"_Yes well you see that doesn't sound like fun." _ With that theBlack Mamba turned from her and in the process used its tail to swipe Alli off her feet, sending her onto the floor of shattered glass. Thankfully she only got a few small cuts on her hands, but she could hear people coming in the front door yelling instructions at each other and rushing towards them. Alli knew she couldn't help anymore but saw the snake heading towards her again. She shuffled backwards until her back hit the wall but the snake continued towards her until it was inches from her face.

"_No hard feelings, friend."_ The snake hissed before baring its large fangs.

Alli prepared herself for the bit, closing her eyes and shielding her face with her arms. Just as she thought she would never see Diane and Hermione again, the men and women from Animal Control burst into the room and the man in the lead shot a dart into the snake's back. After a few seconds of swaying the snake's head fell to Allestra's lap. She felt a woman sweep her off the floor but Alli couldn't remove her gaze from the snake lifeless on the floor. She hated to see a serpent in such a state.

"Is he dead?" She had to ask the woman carrying her out.

"No, of course not. He's just asleep."

The sun blinded Allestra and disoriented her so much, that when she was handed into the arms of another person it took her a few seconds to realize that they were the arms of her mother, who held her tightly as she walked through the crowd that had gathered outside the reptile house. Allestra clung to her mother till they were in an open area where she saw Hermione sitting on a bench with a zoo worker.

Diane took Hermione's hand and they left the zoo at once. The manager of the zoo thought that it was the workers' fault that Allestra was locked in the habitat and granted them free access to the zoo for life, but Diane had no plans to return; she knew that Alli had gone into the exhibit on her own accord and felt that she couldn't risk tempting her daughter to talk to any snake other than Saharia, in the safety of their own home.

The rest of the summer past uneventful as Alli and Hermione spent their days playing in the yards and going to the parks with their mothers. It wasn't long until Allestra was five years old and ready to start school. But she was being sent off to Hogwarts for the whole school year instead of a Muggle school. Alli was excited though she didn't like the idea of spending such a long time away from home, but was comforted when Diane told her she would come and visit many times and Alli would be home form the Christmas holiday.

The departure from the house was just as difficult as last time with the same long hug with her sister. This time the journey to the castle was easier, however, because Alli knew what to expect. Each year became easier to leave for Allestra, and it got to the point where she was packed weeks in advance. Her curriculum for these years was different than those first two weeks; she still had a weekly meeting with Professor Dumbledore to learn about her family and also with Uncle Severus to learn and perfect something called Occlumency. Besides that Alli was taught by various teachers what every girl her age would be learning such as reading and writing and advancing them through the years, other than that her studies focused in magical arts. She spent most of her free time either outside for flying lessons or in the Divination tower with Professor Trelawney having tea and talking. The Professor had the notion that Alli had the gift, and Alli wanted to learn everything she could about being a Seer.

For Diane time was moving too quickly, it seemed like at one moment she looked at her daughter and she was her precious little five year old, and then she blinked and instantly Alli was eleven years old, running into the kitchen with her letter from Hogwarts and her list of school supplies.

"Mum can we go to Diagon Alley tomorrow?"

"I'll have to check darling. The Minister sent me a letter last week saying that he feels it would be best if we had an escort when we go shopping. You know, in case something should happen."

"Aw really, I don't want a Ministry worker walking around with us. They are so serious and no fun and everyone looks at us funny when one is with us."

"Are you sure they are staring at us because we have a Ministry worker with us, or could it be because you're so goofy?" Diane smiled as she sipped her coffee as Alli rolled her eyes at her.

"Fine but can you please see if we can get someone who is at least a little fun and not my Uncle Lucius. If the Malfoys don't want to be my family while I'm in the Muggle world than I don't want to be theirs while I'm in the Wizarding world."

"Alright, alright, now go up and clean your room and I'll send an owl to the Minister to see what we can arrange."

"Thanks" Alli kissed her mother's cheek and ran to her room, she knew if she was on her best behavior she had a better chance to go shopping tomorrow. It only took her an hour to clean up her room and she flopped onto her bed and read "The Tales of Beedle the Bard" for the millionth time, by this time she knew most of the tales by heart, but reading them made feel connected to her biological family in a good way and not the evil way her mark links her to them.

Before she even got halfway through the third story, Alli was asleep and woke to the sound of her mom calling her. Hurrying downstairs Alli saw Hermione sitting in the living room. She hated leaving Hermione behind but remembering the vision she had years ago, and knowing she would be going to school with Hermione soon enough, raised her spirits. The girls visited their usually hangout places and had dinner at Hermione's house; they usually ate with Diane because Hermione's parents make them brush, floss, and gargle mouth wash right after they finish eating, but Diane was meeting a friend for dinner.

Hermione and Alli spent the rest of the night in Hermione's room watching movies and playing board games; going into the fourth or fifth movie the girls fell asleep. Alli woke from a dream about her impending year at about three in the morning. This happened often and sometimes Alli would just go back to sleep and others, like tonight, Alli would gather her things, leave a note, and sneak back to her own house.

Curled up under her own sheets, Alli had sweet dreams about the school year and a boy she was due to meet. She woke pleasantly to the sun pouring through her window. Excitement flooded over her and she quickly changed and went down to breakfast. Diane already had a glass of juice, a bowl of dry cereal, and milk waiting on the table for her . Diane was sitting at the other end of the table reading the paper and drinking coffee, acting as if she didn't know Alli was in the room. Alli took her seat and devoured her breakfast knowing Diane would give her an answer till she was done eating.

The second she swallowed her last mouthful of cereal the words popped out of her mouth, "So are we going shopping?"

Diane hid behind the paper and quoted a headline about some bridge being build, but eventually folded the paper and the two stared at each other. Diane seemed to enjoy torturing her daughter and Alli was trying to use her puppy dog face to push Diane to answer her. Finally Diane chuckled and gave in.

"The Ministry escort with be here in about half an hour to take us to Diagon Alley."

"Who is it?"

"Oh I think a Wizengamot."

"No they're the worst." Alli disliked Wizengamots most of all. Because they serve on the wizard high court of law, they yelled at every little thing Alli did that some small subsection of a rule looked down on.

"Just go in the living room and listen for the doorbell, I'm going to do the dishes."

Alli flopped onto the couch and flipped through the channels till someone knocked on the door.

"Mum, my correctional officer is here."

Diane entered the room drying her hands on a dish towel, "Keep up with that attitude, and you will be seeing a correctional officer."

Alli stuck out her tongue at her mother before turning the door knob.

"'Ello Miss Alli. I'm gunna be your chaperon today."

"Hagrid oh it's so good to see you." Alli threw her arms around her half-giant friend.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

"Mother you lied to me. You said we were getting a stuffy Wizengamot, and we get the complete opposite. Mum I would like you to meet Hagrid." The large man had to duck his head to enter the kitchen. When Diane turned she did not seemed surprised by his size instead she smiled as if they were old friends.

"Hello Hagrid, it's nice to finally meet you. I've heard many stories."

"'Ello Miss Jerrings. Hope those were all kind stories ye heard."

"Of course, I'm glad you will be showing us around Diagon Alley, my daughter seems quite fond of you."

"Glad ter be of service. Now the best place to enter Diagon Alley is the Leaky Cauldron so if you don't mind I figured we'd take the Knight Bus ther."

"If that's what you think is best."

"Yes well best be off. Shall we?" Alli already had her cloak on and waited impatiently for Diane to ready herself. She was sitting on the front stoop when the double decker bus came to a sudden stop at the curb. Hagrid and Diane exited the house just as a man jumped down from the bus.

"Hey Hagrid, where we off to today?"

"Leaky Cauldron, Stan. Gotta get Miss Alli here her supplies for Hogwarts."

The trio boarded the bus and Diane sat on one of the beds that were lined up on either side of the bus. Alli sat next to her while Hagrid struggled to get into the vehicle, and when he did he decided to remain standing.

"Take 'er away Ern." Stan leaned against the glass that separated the passengers from the driver who looked to be asleep. Alli's interest went to a shrunken head that dangled next to the driver.

It startled her when the head said "Hey Ernie take her away. Better hold on, it's going to be a fun ride."

She could hear Diane laugh a bit due to Alli jumping because of the head. Diane hadn't shown much knowledge about the Wizarding World but Alli always suspected she had to know some things since her parents went to Hogwarts. But Alli was still curious about how Diane could be more composed than she when faced with these new things. Alli didn't notice the driver shoot up and was nearly thrown off her seat when the bus shot down the street. They weaved through cars and other busses as if they were in a maze; they never rode in a straight line, just a series of zigzags. It seemed only seconds when Alli was tossed forward due to the abrupt halt of the bus outside a pub.

Diane and Alli exited first and waited patiently for Hagrid to wiggle his way out. As they walked through the building Hagrid exchanged friendly greetings with some people, but this place did not make Alli feel comfortable. She could feel and see many pairs of eyes staring at her and she could feel it in her heart, and arm, that these were not kind glares. As if sensing Alli discomfort, Diane took Alli's elbow and quickened their pace through the room.

When they went through a back door they were standing in a back alley where the employees put the garbage bags. Hagrid removed an umbrella from his over coat and tapped a sequence of bricks on the wall before him. The wall began to alter itself till it formed an archway leading to the magical lane of Diagon Alley. Alli's eyes widened with enthusiasm, she didn't know where to start their trip. Diane made the suggestion to start with a witch's most essential piece of equipment, a wand.

Neither Alli nor the ministry had told Diane that Alli had experience with a wand. Her father would let her practice magic with his, and even once had her perform the killing curse on a spider. Alli knew now that that curse was evil and felt immense regret having ever used it even if she was just a toddler. Due to her past use of a wand getting her own made her nervous, but she hoped that her lessons with Dumbledore and her uncle would make certain things less tempting to her.

In Olivander's, Diane and Alli waiting in front of a desk admiring the walls completely lined with wand boxes. Hagrid remained outside so not to over crowd the small shop. Suddenly a man slid down one of the rows on a ladder with wheels. He smiled down at the women.

"Well let me guess, new arrival at Hogwarts."

"Yes sir"

The man came down from the ladder and stood in front of Alli and Diane.

"Now to choose a proper wand I will start with ones similar to those of your mother and father. So what kinds did you and your husband have?"

Alli and Diane looked at each other, they couldn't tell him the truth since no one knew who Alli really was and if they lied than it wouldn't help find the wand right for Alli. It appeared that Alli was about to tell him about her biological parents' wands, but Diane cut her off.

"Her father and I are both squibs so we never got wands."

"Very well then are there any special talents you have recognized that could help us."

"I'm a Seer, does that help."

The man smiled, "Yes very much so."

After testing out about four wands they found one that chose Alli. It was made from hazel with a phoenix feather and was 14 1/3 inches. It didn't take long for them to collect the rest of her supplies; they spent the longest time in Eeylop's Owl Emporium till Alli found the perfect owl. She finally decided on a Northern Saw-whet Owl she named Balgeria. The three were walking back to the Leaky Cauldron when Alli caught sight of people she knew. They were heading towards an ally way that Hagrid had warned Alli never to go near; he said only the most devious of people go down to Knockturn Alley. But seeing the white haired man and son walk down there didn't make that clearer to Alli, for those two people where people she had trusted, family, the Malfoys; and she realized then that the evil of her mother and father was spread throughout her entire family.

They took the Knight Bus back home, the ride was easier this time since Alli knew what to expect. She spent the rest of the day packing her trunk; Hermione was off on a camping trip with her parents, so Alli had nothing better to do. While putting her stuff together Saharia slithered out from under the bed where she was sleeping.

"_Are we going somewhere?"_ the snake hissed.

"_I'm going back to school soon."_

"_Can I go this time?"_

"_Sorry, Saharia, the list says I'm only allowed an owl, a cat, or a toad. But I'll talk to Professor Dumbledore again and see if I could bring back with me after Christmas vacation."_

"_I hate being here without you. Mum takes care of me but she can't talk to me like you can."_

"_I know, but Saharia you're one of the largest snakes in the world it would be incredibly hard to hide you."_

Alli could see the sadness and loneliness in her pet's eyes.

"_Alright we'll figure something out." _

"_I think you're ashamed if me, why else would you leave me here or not even let your best human friend know you have a pet snake."_

"_Hermione wouldn't understand, you would just scare her. But, if you don't believe me then when she gets home from her camping trip, I'll bring her up here and show you to her."_

"_I promise to be gentle and I won't even bare my fangs."_

"_Fine."_

The duo finished packing Alli's trunk and stowed it in Diane's room. It started to rain so Alli spent the rest of the day reading and playing with Saharia. Hermione and her parents were coming home tomorrow, so Alli had time to plan how she was going to introduce her best human friend to her best animal friend. Diane was completely against the whole thing but Alli was too stubborn to listen. Alli decided she would tell Hermione she had a pet snake first and then take her to her room. Saharia agreed with the plan and the two fell asleep that night in Alli's bed trying to decide how to avoid anything from going wrong. They came to the conclusion the plan was foolproof, but never imagined Hermione would be back early in the morning and sneak into Alli's room through her usual way, climbing the tree and crawling in the window Alli always left open for just that reason. Alli woke to Hermione's screams. Diane ran into the room and was just as dazed and confused as Alli.

"Is that a snake?" Hermione quivered.

Alli jumped out of bed and Saharia curled up and acted harmless.

"Yes this is my pet snake, Saharia. Don't worry she's friendly and harmless."

"Then she's not poisonous?"

"Well no, she is poisonous but won't bite you. I've had her since I was two and the only thing she has ever killed was mice."

"You've had her for that long and never told me?"

"I was afraid of that reaction. I was actually going to ease you into it starting today."

"Can I tough her?"

"Of course" Alli gave Saharia a warning look and was relieved when Saharia stayed still and let Hermione tough her head. Diane saw that the situation was under control and left to make breakfast. Hermione stayed and wanted to know all about Saharia. A couple of times Alli almost let a phrase in Parsletounge slip, but managed to catch herself just in time. Hermione stayed for breakfast, but said she had to leave for lunch with her parents and to unpack.

It felt good to be able to spend the remaining days of summer vacation with both of her best friends. The days seemed to disappear and in no time it was the day for Alli to travel to the train station. That morning before they left the house Alli brought her trunk back into her room and opened it up. She had managed to leave a comfortable amount of room for Saharia to stowaway. Alli used her robe to hold up the lid a bit so Saharia could breathe but still clasp. Saying goodbye to Hermione had become easier and Alli assured her it wouldn't be like this for forever.

This time on the train Alli was allowed to travel alone, without her uncle, and sit with the other students. She sat in a cart with a boy named Eddie Carmichael and a girl named Katie Bell, who were both first years with her. At the platform Alli had never taken the boats and had to be stopped by Hagrid as she headed towards the carrages.

The boat ride was even better than the carriage ride. Seeing the lights coming from the windows of the castle made it look, for lack of a better term, magical. The reflections of those lights danced of the lake water and mesmerized Alli and the other students. They hit the land far too soon in Alli's opinion but she was also excited for the sorting process.

After her lessons with Dumbledore Alli had come to the conclusion that she would be in Slytherin because it sounded like her entire family had been. But just to go through the process like a normal student made Alli feel happy.

She made her way up the grand staircase with the mob of students and they were greeted at the top by Professor Mcgonnagal.

"Welcome first years to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. In just a moment you will follow me through these doors and meet your new classmates. But first you must find out what house you will be in through the sorting process. The houses are Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, and Slytherin. Also, throughout the year you will earn points for your house by way of good actions, however, miss behave and your house will lose points. Now I will see if they are ready for you. Oh and is there an Alli Jerrings here?" Alli made her way to the front of the group. "I must speak with you."

Mcgonnagal took her off to the side still within sight of the students but out of ear shot.

"We believe it would be best for you to skip being sorted and just go straight to the Slytherin table. No one here besides your uncle, Professor Dumbledore, and myself know who you really are and with the sorting hat on it will be able to see that in you. We are afraid it might let slip who you are because it doesn't hold anything back."

Alli's heart sank, "Professor, my entire life I've been treated differently because of whom I am and I'm sick of it. Even though this seems small and I will most likely be put in Slytherin, it is still something a normal student would be able to do that I have to miss out on. Please I don't want to be different anymore, I just want to be like every other student because I'm not like my mom or dad. I'm Alli Jerrings and I want to be sorted like everyone else."

Mcgonnagal gave in and let her rejoin the group; she would be standing right there if the hat should start to say anything. Moments later the first years were being stared at by hundreds of older students. Alli had to wait for several other peers to get sorted before her name was called. She slowly made her way up the steps wishing she had taken Mcgonnagal up on her offer to just go to Slytherin. All the eyes looking at her made her nervous and hearing the hat made it worse.

"Hmm, well there is a house that you should go to simply because of your ancestry. Yes, you would be perfect in Slytherin, but I'm not sure if it would be best for you. You would dominate in any of the houses, you are a special witch. Seeing what I do I also think Slytherin could lead you down the path of your parents, the question is do you want the path?" Alli listened to the whispers in her ear not sure what to do, the longer she sat there the greater her anxiety grew, she didn't know how to answer the hat's question but it must have found it in her thoughts.

When Alli got to the point she felt she needed jump off the stool and run to her uncle's house the Sorting Hat exclaimed, "Gryffindor!"


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Alli didn't know what to do; she thought it had to be a mistake. She remained on the stool even after she felt the hat being taken off her head. The sound of clapping filled her ears but it sounded distant or muted in her confusion. Professor Mcgonnagal got her attention back and motioned for her to go to the Gryffindor table. Mcgonnagal had a smile on her face and, looking around, Alli noticed Dumbledore did as well; but she was met with a fearful stare when she looked over at her uncle. His jaw had dropped and he looked frozen; Alli kept her eyes locked with his till she reached the table and was greeted by numerous kids in black robes and red and gold ties. It took a bit longer for Alli to process what had just happened and focus on the rest of the first years being sorted. The girl Katie she sat with on the train joined Alli in Gryffindor and Eddie went to Ravenclaw. As Eddie headed towards his table he looked over at the Gryffindors and met eyes with Alli; he smiles at her and nodded his head causing Alli to blush and smile in return.

Alli and Katie whispered to each other through the rest of the sorting and were only disrupted every so often by a shushing from an older, red-headed boy who was seated on the other side of Alli. Even though this annoyed Alli, she notice two boys with the same hair color as the other boy and, who were obviously twins, were poking fun at the annoying boy. Before the feast started Alli moved so she sat next to one of the twins and across from Katie; her back was to the rest of the house tables. Dumbledore got up and called for the food to appear and a banquet displayed before them. All the kids piled food onto their plates and got lost in conversations with the students around them.

Alli learned that the all three red-headed boys were brothers, the twins, Fed and George, were a year ahead of Alli and the older boy, Percy, was in his fourth year. They talked about their families; Alli was shocked by how large a family the boys had, but was also fascinated by it. When the conversation turned to her family Alli kept it short, saying she lived with just her mother who was a squib. Percy then brought up something that had made him curious.

"Alli, what kind of necklace is that you're wearing? It's quite odd."

Alli had on the bird skull necklace her mother had given her when she was a toddler; she never took it off because she felt the piece of jewelry had some kind of power attached to it.

"Um, well it's a necklace I've had for most of my life. My mother gave it to me when I was just a baby."

"It looks like an animal skull; a weird gift to give an infant."

"Come on Percy, it's just a necklace. Why are you so interested in it?" The twin closest to Alli, who Alli believed was George, intervened.

"Unless he's wondering where he can get one for himself," Fred joined in.

"Sorry Perce, I don't think it would go with your eyes"

"Plus only a wicked bloke could pull it off, so that excludes you." The twins laughed and Percy returned to his food, not saying another word. The twins turned to Alli and both gave her a wink; Alli giggled and played uneasily with the food on her plate. For the rest of the meal Alli listened to Katie talk about her family and the twins recount their exploits from the previous year.

Although she was intently listening to her new friends, Alli was nervous throughout the feast due to the feeling that someone was watching her. At first she thought it might be her uncle but one glance at the teacher's table demolished that, for he wasn't even there. Looking around the Great Hall as unobvious as possible, Alli found the watchful eyes at the Slytherin table. A boy with dark brown hair and hazel eyes was looking right into Alli's silvery eyes. After the gaze was held for a few moments the boy smiled flirtatiously, bowed his head and turned back to his friends. Alli looked in his directions for a few more seconds; something about this boy seemed familiar but also filled Alli full of anxiety.

"Fred, George, do you know that Slytherin boy over there, the one with the dark brown hair sitting between the two blonde boys?" The twins turned to see who she was referring to and George, swallowing a piece of chicken, answered.

"Yea, that's Adrian Pucey. He's in our year. Trying out for the Quidditch team this year as a Chaser I hear. He's a decent flyer."

Alli glanced over her shoulder only to find Adrian looking at her again; she turned back quickly and decided to ignore him. At the end of dinner, Dumbledore rose and gave the speech Alli pretty much had memorized from hearing so many times while she was in the back room, waiting to be taken to bed by Professor Mcgonnagal. When they were dismissed for bed, Alli and Katie followed a Gryffindor prefect to their dorms. Alli already knew the way to the Gryffindor Tower and lagged behind the group a bit; Katie was so captivated by the paintings moving on the walls she didn't even notice.

As they passed an adjacent hallway, a hand grabbed Alli's robes and pulled her into it, away from the other first years. She was about to scream when she found herself face to face with Snape.

"Uncle Severus, what are you doing?"

"Alright, first thing now that you are an actual student here you must refrain from calling me Uncle Severus, Uncle Sevy, or any of those other blasted nicknames you have for me, understood?"

"Yes sir"

"Good, now second, the sorting hat must have made a mistake. I am going to see what I can do to remedy the situation. You are supposed to be in Slytherin; Professor Mcgonnagal was to bring you straight there without being sorted so this kind of mistake wouldn't happen."

"I told her I didn't want to go straight to your house. I asked to be sorted, though I thought it was a no-brainer that I'd be in Slytherin. But after having made some friends, I think I might like it in Gryffindor."

"You are a confused child, who doesn't know any better. I will speak to the Head Master first thing in the morning. Tomorrow you have me for Potions and after class you will remain behind and I shall let you know what happened. Now you'd better head off to bed, the password for the Gryffindor common room is Beazor. Good night Allestra." Snape hugged her and began down the hall but paused when Alli called to him.

"Unc… I mean Professor, can you please call me Alli during the same periods of time I am not allowed to call you uncle. I don't mind you using Allestra if it is just you and me, but when I'm around other students please."

"During class I shall either refer to you as Ms. Alli or Ms. Jerrings if I feel I can refrain from saying Lestrange. Will that make you happy?"

Alli grinned and nodded; Snape returned the smirk and continued to the end of the hall. Alli rushed in the other directions to find the portrait of the Fat Lady and was scolded for not being with the others by the woman. Once inside Alli went straight to the girls' dormitory and found Katie had saved the bed next to her for Alli. The girls talked for a bit about why Alli had disappeared, which Alli had made up a story about getting caught on a staircase as it moved. When they decided to retire, Alli waited to be sure the other were asleep before opening her trunk. There Saharia, waiting patiently and silently slithered out and under Alli's bed. Alli stuck her head underneath to make sure her friend was alright.

"_Do you need anything Saharia? "_

"_No, but what took you so long? I heard all the other girls talking about how you mysteriously vanished."_

"_Uncle Severus needed to talk to me. We're not in Slytherin house, we're in Gryffindor."_

"_Really? Well are you happy about that? I know you said you expected to be in Slytherin."_

"_I think I may have fun in this house. I've already made some friends"_

"_Great now you'll forget all about me"_

"_Hush Saharia, I could never forget you. Tomorrow I'll find a more comfortable place in the castle to hide you where I can visit you whenever I want. But I'm tired and start class in the morning so I'm going to bed."_

Alli kissed the smooth rubbery head of her friend and climbed under her comforter. That night her dreams were tumultuous and filled with images of Fred, George, Eddie, Katie, but most of all that boy, Adrian, whose presence in her dreams caused Alli to wake several times in the middle of the night. 


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

After Alli woke for the fourth time from a troubling dream about Adrian, she realized it was almost seven o'clock and figured there was no use trying to get more sleep. Quietly, so not to wake the other girls, Alli slipped out of bed and changed into her new red and gold uniform. Before leaving the dormitory, Alli peaked under the bed to check on Saharia who thankfully was not hissing in her sleep as she so often did.

In the Great Hall there were only a couple older students, Percy was the only Gryffindor table. At the teachers' table there was only Professor Sprout, Professor Flitwick, and Professor Mcgonnagal. Not wanting to sit with the Weasley boy, Alli choose a seat at the end of the table and filled a plate with eggs, bacon, and toast. She had only taken a few bites when she heard the laughter of two boys coming up bind here, before she could turn around she had what appeared to be the same person on either side of her.

"Hey Alli"

"Sleep well?"

"Hope so"

"We were wondering"

"How would you like"

"To join in our grand scheme for the day?"

"Gunna be devious"

The twins broke up their sentences between them which hurt Alli's neck when she tried to follow who was talking. She was unable to tell them apart so could only address them generally, but hoped it would be easier to tell the difference in time.

"Sorry boys, I'm all booked up for the day but maybe tomorrow."

"Booked up?"

"On the first day?"

"Not one of those goodie-goodies are ya?"

"Cause we need someone who's not afraid to get in some trouble"

"Oh trust me guys I'm not afraid, just need to tie up some loose ends and then am free to have fun with you two"

"Wicked" they said in unison before digging into their breakfast.

Alli finished before them and decided she would use the time she had before her first class to look for a place for Saharia. She was walking up the staircase just outside the Great Hall when her path was blocked by Adrian Pucey. He kept stepping in front of her, but eventually allowed her to go up the stairs; but also followed her. When they were in a deserted hallway he again strode in front of her with a devious grin plastered across his face.

"I know who you are, and it's not who you tell everyone you are."

"I don't know what you're talking about" Alli pushed his aside and started down the hallway. She wanted to get as far away from him as possible, she didn't care what he knew but she knew it couldn't lead to anything good.

"Allestra"

The sound of her full name made her freeze. Slowly she turned to face the boy who proclaimed it. She could feel all the blood drain from her face; he still had the same conniving smile on his.

"Yes that's right; I know your dirty little secret. You are not Alli Jerrings like was announced at the sorting ceremony last night. You are Allestra Lestrange the daughter of Bellatrix and the infamous Dark Lord. I can see by the look on your face, I'm right. You see, my parents were among his followers and it was agreed after your birth that the two of us would one day marry." He was cocky, the way he stood, leaning against the wall with his arms folded across his chest, and spoke have Alli the notion that he wouldn't be easy to get rid of now.

"Everyone thinks you're dead, that's what all his followers heard. Imagine my surprise when I saw you enter the Great Hall. You see in every Death Eater's house is a picture of you that was bewitched to show how you would look as you grew up. I will admit it is a tad off but close enough for me to know definitely that it was you. Now since we are destined to be together, I figured we might as well start now. Come on I'll walk you to class."

He reached for her books but Alli pulled away, "No I can't." She spun and ran as fast as she could into the nearest girls' lavatory. She rushed to a stall and was sick to her stomach. When she felt she had nothing left in her, Alli sat on the floor and pulled her knees to her chest crying into them. After a few moments, Alli started to feel better and went to the sinks to clean herself up. As she stared into the mirror she noticed something floating behind her. Spinning around Alli came face to face with the ghost of a girl around her own age. It was Moaning Myrtle a ghost Alli had become friendly with over the years.

"What's wrong Alli you look like you've seen a ghost." She giggled.

"Myrtle, how long have you been here?"

"Not long, I was visiting the Ravenclaw common room to see the new members. I got back just as you were leaving the stall. You've been crying, what's wrong?"

"Nothing Myrtle, I'm fine now" Alli but on a brave face for the ghost because she knew how over dramatic her friend could get.

"Fine, I'll find out eventually. So I see you are in Gryffindor, I thought you said you were supposed to be in Slytherin?"

"That's what I thought too but I guess the hat had other ideas. But I need to get to class now and I'll try to come visit you later today. Do you want to escort me?"

"No I've been away from here long enough for today so if you need me, I'll be in my toilet."

"Suit yourself" Alli left the bathroom, as calm as she tried to be with Myrtle, she could still feel her hands shaking. Adrian knew who she was and could tell everyone, and he wanted to be her boyfriend. All this terrified Alli and still made her feel sick. Her first class was Transfiguration with Mcgonnagal which made her feel a bit better.

Alli arrived just in time and saw the only seat open was one at the front of the class next to boy she didn't know. She heard words coming from the Professor, but didn't register any of them. Alli was distracted not only by the knot in her stomach but by everything that had happened already, and it was only her first day of classes. Alli was so lost in her thoughts she did not even realize when class had ended; she remained in her seat and was still there when the other students had exited the room. It wasn't until Professor Mcgonnagal came up to her that she noticed.

"Is something wrong Alli?"

"Um, no Professor, sorry" Alli gathered her stuff in a hurry.

"You were distracted all through class. I let it slide this time, being the first day of class and your unexpected sorting last evening, but don't let it happen again."

"Yes Professor" Alli rushed out of the classroom and to her next, which she was thankful was Potions with her uncle. She would have to tell him about Adrian and he'd know what to do about it.

In Potions, Alli was happy to see Eddie with an open seat next to him. Uncle Severus stormed into the room with is robe fanned out in his wake. He had a stern look upon his face and did not smile once. Alli had to restrain herself from laughing at his personality while teaching. She began to feel better and her nausea subsided. Eddie and her were reprimanded only once for talking during class; they also found out they had their next class, Charms, together. When they were dismissed Eddie asked to walk with Alli to Charms, but she had to talk to Professor Snape first and asked him to save her a seat. When the room was empty, Alli walked up to her uncle's desk.

"Were you able to talk to Professor Dumbledore, Professor Snape?"

"Alli now you may call me uncle, we are alone. And yes I spoke with him."

"What did he say about me being in Gryffindor?"

"He said that the Sorting Hat is never wrong and you were put there for a reason. There is no way you will be in Slytherin, I'm sorry Alli."

"It's ok Uncle Severus; I'm starting to like it. I already have some friends."

"Glad to hear that, now here is a note in case you are late for class."

"Uncle, I need to tell you something first."

"Well what is it? Alli are you alright, you look like you're about to be sick."

He was right; thinking about what happened earlier with Adrian brought back her queasiness. She sat down and her uncle brought her a glass of water.

"There's a boy," Alli started, "he knows who I am"

"Well he probably saw you at dinner last night" Snape caressed the young girl's back trying to get her to calm down.

"No, I mean he knows who my real parents are, he called me Allestra."

"Who is this boy, what house is he in?" Her uncle stood; there was a hint of anger in his voice.

"He's in your house, his name is Adrian."

"Yes, Mr. Pucey, I should have foreseen this; you two were destined to be married, that is, when your father was still alive."

"He said that. He also said that all the Death Eaters have a picture of me that ages as I do and that they think I'm dead."

"Well part of that is true, not all former Death Eaters have a picture like that actually not many do but yes, they all think you are dead. After you ran away when you were four, the Ministry made an announcement that you had become ill and passed away. Their logic was that children had a tendency to run away and they were afraid that if you did again, than a group of Death Eaters would find you. So they thought you'd be safer if they announced the death of the Dark Lord's heir and leave you to live your life as Alli Jerrings."

"Does my biological mother also think I'm dead?"

"I honestly don't know what news has reached Azkaban. Now I will take care of Mr. Pucey and you must get to class."

"How are you going to take care of him?"

"Don't worry about that, but if he approaches you again like he did today just deny everything and don't let him scare you, understand?"

"Yes uncle"

The two exited the room together but went separate ways just outside the door. Alli was about ten minutes late for class, but Professor Flitwick excused her because of her uncle's note. She took the seat Eddie had saved for her and he filled her in on what she missed. After class they had time for lunch and walked to the Great Hall together; they ran into Katie on the way who couldn't wait to tell them about her classes.

Eddie left them to join the rest of the Ravenclaws while the girls took seats opposite the Weasley twins. Alli didn't plan to spend much time at lunch; she wanted to find a place for Saharia like she had meant to do that morning. When she was half way done with her meal she glanced at the Slytherin table and noticed that Adrian was not among his classmates; her uncle was also missing from the teachers' table.

Alli quickly finished her food and said goodbye to her friends. She thought she'd work from top to bottom to find the perfect home for her serpent friend. She had opened many doors and gone down several passageways, but nothing seemed hidden enough or comfortable enough. She had reached the seventh floor when she realized she was running out of time before her next class. She began to pace back and forth down a hallway trying to think of places she had explored in the past to see if they would work. As she was lost in these thoughts the wall that she had continuously passed suddenly changed; she paused in front of a door that was not there a few seconds ago. Opening the door Alli walked into room that was carpeted with what looked like grass and actually had a tree in the corner. There were several windows that allowed in plenty of sun light and it felt like you were outside. Alli knew she had found the Room of Requirement, she always thought it was just a mythical room but there was no other explanation for what she had found. This was the perfect area for Saharia and Alli decided after dinner she would have Saharia hide in her bag and bring to her new home.

Alli then rushed to Herbology which took up the whole afternoon due to their project of having to prune the plants in the school's greenhouse. Thankfully she had this class with Katie and the two worked together and made it a game.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

When dinner came Alli decided to move Saharia first then join her friends. She asked Katie to save her a seat and ran to the Gryffindor common room and straight to her bed.

"_I thought you'd never come for me"_ Saharia hissed with a hint of boredom in her voice

"_Of course not, just some unforeseen circumstances slowed me down." _

"_Unforeseen? What, losing your touch Alli?"_

"_No, I can't control what information comes to me and what doesn't, you know that."_

"_Yes ,well did you find me a nice place to live?"_

"_A wonderful place, you'll love it. Now get in my bag so I can take you there."_

Alli didn't realize just how big her serpent had gotten till she had to carry her on her shoulder up several flights of stairs, till they reached the hallway on the seventh floor. Alli put her bag down and began to pace the same way she did earlier; Saharia poked just her head out and snickered at the sight of her master walking back and forth mumbling to herself.

When the door appeared Alli was excited and this grew when she opened the door ,thankfully to find the same room as before. Not able to support Saharia weight any longer, Alli dragged her bag across the floor to the room's entrance. Saharia was instantly lost in the grassy carpet. Alli finally saw her friend's head pop up and begin to move back to her. Alli shut the door and sat with her back against it.

"_It's perfect"_ Saharia said as she rested her head on her master's lap.

"I _thought you'd like it. And I can visit you here every day."_

"_Yes, just don't forget about me."_

"_I promise I won't but now I have to get to dinner, my friends are saving a seat for me."_

Alli kissed the snake's head and left her to explore her new abode. When Alli found Katie at the Gryffindor table the only seat open near her was across from her, next to George Weasley.

"So Alli how was your first day?" George asked as she collected some food.

"Alright haven't gotten into trouble yet"

"I heard you were late for Charms because you had to talk to Professor Snape. Why, that man is so creepy." Katie asked between spoonfulls of soup.

"Oh ya, well I had a little issue with one of the Slytherins so I figured he might be able to help me."

"Which Slytherin, what happened?" Katie seemed eager

"That Adrian boy, he cornered me in the hall way and made outrageous accusations about my parents. He being a second year and me only being a first year, he was kind of intimidating so I asked Professor Snape if he could help clear things up."

"Now Alli, if he gives you any more trouble just let us know" George nudged her arm.

"Yeah, we'll teach him not to mess with our friend" Fred said peaking around from the other side of his brother.

"Thanks guys" Alli was glad to hear she had help and some protection.

"So Fred, George still up for a little mischief tomorrow?" Alli had something special planned. Here at Hogwarts no one knew who she was, but she needed at least one person who she could be herself around; and with these two twins not being afraid of getting into trouble, they may be the perfect people for her.

"Of course" George said.

"Always" Fred grinned.

As the group headed to the common room Alli realized she left her bag under the table in the Great Hall so she had to double back. On her way back to meet her friends, Alli was once again confronted by Adrian. He was waiting in the hallway that lead to the tower entrance and sneered as he saw Alli approaching. Alli tried to avoid his gaze and stare at the floor while walking as fast as she could; but it wasn't fast enough. Before she could pass him, Adrian was blocking her path.

"Excuse me please" Alli said still avoiding his eyes.

"Of course but first I want to talk with you Allestra."

Alli tried to stay calm and not let the use of her full name faze her.

"Yes, that's right I know who you really are and it's not who you tell everyone you are."

"What" this time Alli's voice was full of confusion and not fear. He was saying the same thing he said yesterday like he had never said it before.

"Don't play dumb. I know your dirty little secret. You are not Alli Jerrings like was announced at the sorting ceremony. You are Allestra Lestrange the daughter of Bellatrix and the infamous Dark Lord. I can see by the look on your face, I'm right. You see my parents were his followers and it was agreed after your birth that the two of us would one day marry."

Alli didn't know what was going on and just let him talk, she had rehearsed how she would respond to Adrian if he confronted her again so she just waited for the right moment.

"Everyone thinks you're dead, that's what all his followers heard. Imagine my surprise when I saw you enter the Great Hall. You see in every Death Eater's house is a picture of you that was bewitched to so how you would look as you grew up. I will admit it is a tad off but close enough for me to know definitely that it was you. Now since we are destined to be together, I figured we might as well start now."

He went to caress Alli's cheek and Alli pulled away.

"I'm sorry, but I don't know what you're talking about, but I hope this Allestra girl is dead if she is the daughter You-Know-Who. She would probably be a retched girl. Now if you would please step aside my friends are waiting for me." Alli tried to sound as confident as possible and kept that as she moved around him. But, before she could get away he grabbed her wrist.

"No, I know you are her, you have to be her." He was angry and squeezing Alli's wrist incredibly hard.

"Stop, let me go. You're hurting me!" Alli yelled at him. And like knights in shining armor, Fred and George came out of the portrait at the end of the hall, having heard Alli's cry.

"Hey let her go" George demanded

"We won't take no for an answer" Fred strode beside him.

"I don't have to listen to you two" Adrian threw Alli to the floor and drew his wand, as did the twins. They glared at each other waiting for the other to make the first move. But just as it seemed like George was going to attack, footsteps could be heard coming down an adjacent hallway. Not wanting to get into any serious trouble, Adrian gave the twins a look that told them that this conflict wasn't over and then shot a pure look of hatred at Alli. He pocketed his wand and disappeared. Fred watched him leave as George knelt down next to Alli.

"Are you alright?"

"Ya, I think. My wrist hurts and I hit my head when he threw me, but I'll live"

"Good, here let us help you" George took her hand and arm and helped her off the ground. Fred collected Alli's things that had scattered across the floor. George supported Alli to the common room and Fred followed close behind. Alli sat down on the couch in front of the fireplace with George next to her and Fred sat on the floor; they were soon joined by Katie who was anxious to hear all about what had just happened.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

It wasn't long after that, Katie decided to go to bed and Fred went to talk to some friends about homework he needed to do. Alli stayed next to George but the two remained silent. Finally, they both decided to pull out a text book and do reading they had to finish for class the next the day. It felt like such a long day and Alli was quickly getting tired. Her eyes couldn't focus on the words in the book and she could feel her head drooping. Without realizing it Alli's head fell against George's shoulder and eventually against the back of the sofa where she fell asleep.

That night Alli had nothing but sweet dreams. She dreamt of a peaceful life were she was able to be herself without having to keep a dark secret. She saw herself in the middle of the woods and finding an open field. She was running and laughing and was eventually joined by the laughter of her friends who were coming out from behind the trees. The twins ran at her and toppled her into the fresh, warm, soft grass. The sun brushed across her face as the group rolled around in the grass and played games in the field. Saharia was even there and no one was afraid of her; she joined in the fun just like any other pet would. This was Alli's Utopia and the only way it could get better was if both of her mothers were there.

The group included Katie, Hermione, Eddie, the twins, Alli, and two boys and a girl Alli didn't recognize. They all sat around a blanket and shared a picnic remaining there talking and laughing until the sun started to drop. From there they packed up everything and moved through the trees, eventually arriving at a cliff that looked over a small rural town. The friends just stood there looking out, watching the sun descend behind the rooftops. Alli wanted to capture that sight, the color of the sky going from blue to pink to a soft gray until the sun was completely set allowing the stars to light the night. Alli could feel a strong hand take hold of hers and even though she did not see whose it was, in her heart she knew. She turned to look at her admirer and was just as lost in his eyes as she was in the sunset.

Alli woke rested with those loving eyes in her thoughts. She was in her bed in the dormitory with no memory of how she got there, but she didn't care. The sun was starting to penetrate the curtains covering the windows as Alli dressed and went down to breakfast. Fred and George were already at the table, sitting next to each other, but they parted to make space between them for Alli to sit.

"So Alli, you sleep well?" Fred asked

"Very actually, but funny thing is I have no memory of going to my bed last night."

"That's cause you didn't" George said.

"Not on your own at least" Fred laughed.

"What do you two mean?" Alli was finally getting the hang of following the conversation when the boys split up their sentences.

"You fell asleep on the couch" George started.

"So we decided to carry up instead of waking you" Fred finished.

Alli didn't know whether to thank them or yell at them.

"Well actually Fred carried you, I just made sure he didn't trip and fall." George nudged his brother's back. Alli decided then to thank them instead of yell at them.

"So you have something planned for us to day?" Fred asked.

"Yes but I'll warn you it's not a prank nor a booby-trap, but if we get caught in this act, it is possible we could get at least suspended."

"That's our favorite kind of act" George responded.

"Good, how does lunch time work for you?"

"Perfect" they said together.

They were soon joined by Katie and unfortunately Percy who spent the remainder of the meal warning the others of the rules and how much trouble certain actions could get them into. Fred and George could be heard snickering through the whole speech, while Katie and Alli made faces at each other mocking Percy when he wasn't paying attention. Thankfully Katie asked Alli if she was ready to go to class; she had finished eating and was happy to have an excuse to retreat from Percy's lecture.

Alli hadn't realized this the day before, but Katie was also in Transfiguration with her. She was slightly embarrassed for not noticing her yesterday, but glad since she didn't know what happened in that class; now she had someone who could fill her in. Alli paid close attention to this class to make up for her deficiency the other day. As the class ended she looked at Professor Mcgonnagal and received an approving nod with a smile; Alli smiled back then rushed out meeting Eddie in the hallway to go to Potions.

Alli was excited because they were mixing potions today. They were simple potions that her uncle had taught her a few years ago, but she was just happy to be concocting something. Also the fact that she already knew what to do, made it easier for Alli to botch one mixture, making her cauldron explode, purposefully; which didn't get a great reaction for her uncle.

"Ms. Jerrings, you will remain after class."

"Yes Professor," Alli turned to Eddie and giggled when Snape walked away.

Alli had the proper potion brewed correctly by the end of class which was more than most of her fellow classmates could say. Eddie was close but over stirred the liquid causing it to be too thick. Alli said goodbye to Eddie and walked laughing up to her uncle's desk.

"Wipe that smile off your face!"

Alli knew then she was truly in trouble and ceased giggling immediately.

"Just because you have been here longer than the other first years and because I'm your uncle, you think you can get away with everything; but you can't!" Snape rose and walked to the front of his desk, leaning against it, with his arms crossed over his chest. He stared at her sternly but Alli knew just how to make him soften; all she had to do was to look up at him with a pout and eyes that said she knew she was bad.

"Now don't give me that look, you're not six anymore and it won't work on me." But Alli knew it was working because he had to look away and when he looked back he smiled and hugged her.

"Alright I guess you have to mess up a potion every so often so the other students don't get suspicious. But don't make it a habit because if it happens too often I'll have to give you detention."

"Of course Uncle."

He kissed the top of her head and hurried her off to Charms class. Eddie had saved her a seat again and she arrived just in time. Charms was pretty boring since they only learned how to levitate a feather but it was better than practicing wand waving. Finally, lunch came and as Eddie and her approached the entrance to the Great Hall, Alli could see George waiting for her. Eddie left them to join his house and Alli greeted the solitary twin.

"Where's Fred?"

"He got caught mocking Snape in Potions class, so he got lunch time detention."

"That sucks"

"Yeah, but hope you don't mind it just being the two of us?"

"Not at all"

"Want to grab some food first?"

"I'm not all that hungry, how about you?"

"We got out of class early so I already ate."

The two ventured down the corridors, George was slightly behind Alli since he didn't know where they were going. In no time they were on the seventh floor.

"Alright stand here." Alli told George before she began to pace. She could hear George chuckling at her which caused her to blush. However his laughter stopped when the door appeared in the middle of the wall. Alli stood in front of it grinning while George approached slowly with shock on his face.

"Ok promise not to freak out when I open the door."

"What are you hiding a horrendous monster in there?" George joked.

"Well…" Alli began as she opened the door.

George's eyes widened as the tundra flooded into his sight. He seemed to be happy with what he saw but his expression turned to fear when he heard hissing coming from the tall grass.

Alli stood next to him, "This is where I'm hiding my pet snake, Saharia."

"So not quite a monster, but still a bit dangerous?" he relaxed.

"Yeah I guess. Um George, can I trust you with a secret?"

"Of course"

"I can talk to snake, I'm a Parslemouth."

"Really?" George seemed excited

Alli nodded.

"Wicked"

Alli and George spent the rest of the lunch break there playing with Saharia. Saharia was shy at first but eventually became fond of George. They were having so much fun that they lost track of the time and were almost late for class. George had Tranfigurations and Alli had their first flying lesson. Running into the open area where the class was gathered, Alli was excited to find that both Eddie and Katie were in this class with her. However before the class started Madame Hooch pulled Alli aside.

"Alli, I've seen you fly over the past few years and you're far beyond the level I'll reach in this class. I think you should join one of my sessions with the second years. For today stay and try to mess up a bit to blend in, but I am going to talk to Professor Dumbledore and see if I can move you up a level."

"If that is what you think is best Professor." Alli was thrilled to be advancing so she wouldn't be bored with one of the activities she loved; but she was also sad to possibly be leaving her friends in this class, and scared about being in a second year class.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

The rest of the week went by smoothly. Alli and George brought Fred up to see Saharia the next time they were all free; Fred was just as awed as George. The three agreed to visit the snake once a day during their free periods so she wouldn't be lonely, also they would take turns feeding her each week. Alli was glad to have found friends who weren't afraid to bend the rules a bit. On Saturday, after lunch the three snuck to the seventh floor and sat in a circle in the tall grass.

"So Alli we were told you'd be joining our flying class this week" Fred said as he pulled up a blade of grass and played with it between his fingers.

"Yeah, and I'm glad you two will be there. I don't think I'd be able to handle a class full of second years without a few friendly faces."

"You must one hell of a flyer to move up a year" George struggled to say as he wrestled with Saharia. This now became a competition for the twins to see who could last longer against the serpent; so far the winning time was three and a half minutes, held by Fred.

"I started learning at a young age."

"Why?" they said simultaneously

"Father's wishes; his present to me on my first birthday was a training broom. About a year later he passed away. Saharia was the last gift I got from him."

George had surrendered the fight with Saharia missing the record by only fifteen seconds. He joined Alli and Fred and Saharia slithered to Alli and rested her head on her master's lap. Alli stroked her pet's head waiting for a reaction from her friends.

"So that's why you never talk about your dad?" Fed asked

"Um yeah, I just don't know much about him." Alli hated to lie to them but she couldn't tell them until she knew them better.

She became silent then; the boys began to wrestle each other and chase each other around the room. Alli sat in the corner caressing Saharia's head while she thought back to life with her mother. She had only been two but when she was with the Minister and Dumbledore, and Dumbledore extracted her memories from those years. He had hoped it would give them insight into the life of a Death Eater and maybe even the Dark Lord.

However, what she thought Dumbledore didn't know yet, was that she had taken the several vials of her memories two years ago. She knew Dumbledore had been meeting with the Minister that night and she managed to sneak away from her uncle in order to break into the headmaster's office. She didn't feel right about doing it, but they were her memories and felt she should have them and no one else. They were actually in the drawer of her nightstand in the girls dormitory at this very moment. Last year, while at Hogwarts, Alli had ordered a Pensive, spending all her savings on it and had it delivered on a day over Christmas break that she knew Diane would be working. The last time she dove into those memories was the day before she departed for Hogwarts.

Now that Alli had some time to think about those days back with her real mom, she wanted to see her. She wanted to be held in the arms of her mother, her biological mother. Alli thought about the stories her friends had told her about their families. Fred and George were part of such a large family with their mom and dad always there for them. Alli knew her mother was considered evil, but to her Bellatrix Lestrange was her mother, the woman who tucked her in at night and did her best to comfort her when her vision first started, especially when she saw her father's death. There was something missing now, even though she had been coming to Hogwarts for years, all of a sudden she was home sick and she could feel the tears coming to her eyes.

"Hey guys, I've got homework to finish so I'll see you later" Alli rushed from the room before anyone could respond. She ran all the way down the stairs to the dungeons and into her uncle's office. When she reached his desk she fell to her knees and broke down.

"Uncle, I need to see my mom"

Snape slipped out of his chair, kneeling next to her and pulled his niece into his arms. They sat there for a few moments before Alli felt herself being lifted off the floor. She buried her head further into her uncle's shoulder and didn't pull away until she felt him sit down and her landing on his lap.

"I need to see my mom" Alli repeated

"Alright I'll take you to see Diane tomorrow" He smoothed her hair and used his finger to wipe the tears from her cheek.

"No not Diane, my real mom" Snape looked at her dumbfounded.

"What?"

"I need to see Bellatrix Lestrange, my real mom"

At that Snape slid her onto the place next to him on the couch an rose, walking to the other side of the room.

"That's not possible, Alli. And you know that already"

"Please Uncle Severus isn't there any way?"

"I'm sorry Allestra, there's nothing I can do. Not even Professor Dumbledore can get a visitor into Azkaban. Now, why all of a sudden do you wish to see her, it's been nine years and you were two?"

"I don't know, I just all of a sudden feel like something in me is missing and that I need to see my mom; like she has the answers to the questions I have but don't feel I can ask anyone but her." Alli was starting to become hysterical all of a sudden and this wasn't the first unexpected mood swing she has had. Over the summer Alli noticed her being angered a lot easier than usual, and had this sensation inside of her that she never felt before and couldn't explain. Something was different about her now; she just didn't know what and believed that her mother held the key.

Snape returned to her and crouched down so they were eye to eye.

"You know you can come to me with any questions, and I know there are some that you may not feel comfortable asking me, but I'm sure Professor Mcgonnagal would help you there; or I can take you to see Diane if it is really important. But seeing your biological mother just isn't a possibility right now. She did some horrible things before you were born, things a daughter should not know her mother is capable of, and I know that's hard for you. You have to live every day in a lie, not being able to tell even your closest friends who you truly are. And on top of that you have to live with the knowledge of what your father has done and hear people every day demeaning him. When you were a toddler you saw your father's death before it happened; I can't image how that feels and you deal with frightful images like that on a daily basis. You are the strongest eleven year old girl I have ever known."

Alli's sobs were lightening but she was still having trouble breathing and her chest was starting to hurt from it. Her uncle got her some water but it didn't help, she only choked on it. Snape started to see that she was hyperventilating but he didn't know how to help. In a panic he scooped his niece back into his arms and ran her to the hospital wing.

"Madam Pomfrey your needed in here a once" Snape exclaimed as he burst through the doors and laid Alli on the nearest available bed.

"What's the problem?" Madame Pomfrey rushed over to the two.

"She's having trouble breathing, she was crying which made breathing difficult but it didn't get easier when she calmed down."

"Very well, easy to fix" Madame Pomfrey retrieved a small instrument. She had Alli sit up and she sat behind her, placing the opened end of the instrument in Alli's mouth. Alli thought the instrument looked like a can of mace but with an opening at one end giving it an L shape.

"Now when I say, take the deepest breath you can. A blast of this medicine will enter your mouth and it's not going to taste good. Alright inhale."

Alli did so and felt a gas like substance enter her mouth; and Madame Pomfrey was right, it tasted horrible.

"Alright now I want you to feel me breathing and inhale and exhale when I do."

Alli did as she was told and within minutes, air entered her lungs and breathing became easier. She also started to feel drowsy and once her breathing was back to normal she couldn't keep her eyes open any longer; she fell back against Madame Pomfrey who slipped to the side and gently lowered Alli to the pillow. Before she completely fell asleep, Alli could hear her uncle talking to Madame Pomfrey.

"What was that potion you gave her?"

"Not all the remedies I use have to be magical, Professor. I gave her a shot from an inhaler, a common instrument to any with asthma. And that is what she had, an asthma attack."

"She has asthma? How could we not have known this earlier?"

"Most likely nothing has happened to her to provoke an attack. I'll see about getting her her own inhaler so she can have it with her at all times. But a severe attack absorbs a great deal of energy, so she'll probably be asleep for the next hour or so. I'll send her to her common room when she wakes."

Alli then drifted off into a dreamless sleep, something she has never experienced. When she woke, she noticed the sun beginning to set outside the window. She was the only one in the hospital wing but could hear Madame Pomfrey walking around the office through the adjacent doors. Alli slowly sat up and the stirring alerted Madame Pomfrey, who was at her bedside in seconds.

"How do you feel?"

"Alright, a tad hungry, did I miss dinner?"

"It is going on right now, but I'll have someone bring some food up for you. After an asthma attack you can be a little weak."

"I don't feel weak; can I please go down to dinner?" Alli didn't want her friends worrying about her.

"Alright, well let's try standing up before we make that decision"

Alli nodded and threw the covers off her legs. She swung her legs over the edge of the bed and slowly stood. At first she felt fine but when she tried to take a step she began to feel dizzy and had to sit back down.

"Now that answers that question doesn't it. I'll send someone to get you some food."

As Madame Pomfrey left the room, Alli leaned back against the pillows replaying the day's events in her head. The same question kept popping into her head: "What caused me to become so upset?" As much as she searched her mind, Alli could not come up with an answer to this question. She decided this was something she had to talk to Professor Dumbledore about during their first meeting of the new year.


	20. Chapter 20

*_Hey guys, thanks for the reviews. And PinkRose111, I realize I have an issue with commas, they have been my downfall for years. I promise I'm trying to work on that._*

Chapter 20

Alli felt as if she had been waiting hours for her food, but it was only a few minutes. She heard familiar voices talking to Madame Pomfrey. When she saw Fred and George come in with her food, Alli instantly perked up. They sat with her while she ate and when she finished, Madame Pomfrey released her from the hospital wing.

The next day Alli visited Dumbledore to talk about her sudden mood swings. Unfortunately he didn't have any answers, but he said they would be keeping an eye on her. Other than her emotional conflict, the rest of the weeks of school went by smoothly for Alli. Even her upper level flying class was fun; Alli was nervous about the class at first, especially when she saw Adrian was in it, but Fred and George stood on either side of her so he didn't bother them.

The week before Christmas break, the twins asked Alli to visit them over the vacation. Alli wrote to Diane instantly, begging to be allowed to go. The next day Alli was overjoyed to receive a 'yes' from her mother, even if she prohibited the visit to a mere two weeks, Alli was happy to be allotted any amount of time. Alli spent the train ride with Katie and Eddie mostly; the twins found their compartment a few minutes before the train arrived on the platform, where they were met by Mr. Weasley.

They travelled to the Burrow by Flo Powder and the instant Alli stepped out of the fire place, she felt at home. Before she knew what was coming, Alli was in the embrace of Mrs. Weasley. Percy went straight to his room while Alli met the rest of the Weasley family. The oldest son, Charley, couldn't get in from Romania, but Bill was visiting, and then there were Fred and George's younger siblings, Ron and Ginny. Alli was staying in Ginny's room, and being the only girl with six older brothers, Ginny was excited to have another girl to talk to. After only two days, Alli was a big sister to Ginny and told her she could write to her at Hogwarts any time. Ron seemed a tad shy but after the first day, he joined in the fun.

All the kids, except Percy, spent most of the days outside playing in the snow. Aside from meals, Percy stayed in his room studying and yelling out the window for the group to keep quiet. The two weeks went by fast and the day before Alli was scheduled to go home, Mrs. Weasley prepared a special meal for her. After they ate, Mrs. Weasley gave Alli a Christmas present; it was a hand knitted black scarf with a gold "A" on both ends. Alli was completely surprised by the gift and their hospitality; she told them she didn't know how to repay them.

"No need, just try and influence our trouble makers here to be good." Mr. Weasley joked.

The three exchanged looks, knowing that Alli caused as much trouble as they did. Just before they all went to bed, Fred pulled Alli aside, telling her he had another present for her. Alone with him, Alli was shocked and excited when he asked if she would be his girlfriend. Alli instantly told Ginny and the two giggled; they stayed up late talking about boys and their dreams for the future. When they finally went to sleep Alli had only happy dreams.

Alli was woken early by Mrs. Weasley, who had breakfast all ready for her. Everyone else was still asleep because Alli was being taken home by Mr. Weasley before he went into work. Mr. Weasley was taking her home in his car that he had worked on to make it fly. Alli hoped to sleep a bit during the journey, but the car didn't fly slickly and Mr. Weasley kept asking her questions about Muggle objects. When they landed on a deserted street, Mr. Weasley was enthralled by all the houses and ornaments that decorated each lawn. He almost passed by Alli's house because he was so distracted. Alli thanked Mr. Weasley for everything, grabbed her trunk, and rushed to the front door. Before Alli could register anything around her, she was hugging her mother.

To catch up, Diane made hot chocolate and was going to help Alli unpack. While Diane was busy making the drinks, Alli hurried upstairs to let Saharia out of her trunk. At the Burrow, Fred and George hid Saharia in their room and Saharia crawled into Alli's trunk while she was eating breakfast that day. As mother and daughter reorganized Alli's things, Saharia slithered out from under the bed as if she had been there the whole time.

"So Saharia, where have you been hiding all this time?" Diane asked but was looking at Alli with an accusing smile. Alli diverted her gaze and pretended not to hear her.

"You don't think I didn't notice that my daughter's giant snake was missing for about four months."

"I guess I was hoping you wouldn't" Alli confessed.

"Well I guess since I haven't received any letters about you hoarding a snake, you haven't been caught."

"I found an amazing room for her that keeps her well hidden. Have you received other letters?"

"Of course, your uncle sent me a letter every week, since I wasn't getting any letter from you until you wanted permission to go to a friend's house."

"Sorry about that Mum, it's been a crazy start."

"So I hear, getting into Gryffindor, a boy thinking he knows who you really are, and an asthma attack. You have so much to explain."

Alli started from the beginning and didn't stop till she described her visit to the Burrow. Alli left out the part about Fred asking her to be his girlfriend; mainly because the last time Alli and Diane talked about boys in that way, it felt awkward. That afternoon, Alli reunited with Hermione; the girls described their adventures at school, though Alli's were more about causing trouble and less about tests like Hermione's. The two spent every day together after that, trying to make the most of their time together. They switched which house they slept at each night and the two families ate Christmas and New Year's dinner together.

One night the girls were divulging secrets; Alli told Hermione about Fred and she was thrilled to hear everything about him. When it was Hermione's turn, she told Alli that strange things had been happening to her; things had been disappearing and reappearing, and once when she was sad and crying, her radio turned on with her favorite song playing. Alli knew it was all magic and grinned at the fact that Hermione would know soon enough herself.

Alli and Fred wrote to each other constantly and, even though she liked the lack of work and being with her best friend, Alli couldn't wait for school to start again. Instead of having a Ministry worker escort Alli to the train platform, the Minister decided it would be fine for Alli to go with the Weasley to the train. Fred and George were sad to hear that Alli had to leave Saharia at home this time; but she didn't plan on making that a habit.

The rest of the year started as usual, the only difference was Fred and Alli were inseparable; everyone at school knew they were an item. The first time they were caught snuggling between classes, it was by her uncle and he was not happy. They both received a detention for public display of affection and five points were taken from Gryffindor. Then he ordered Alli into his office.

"We weren't doing anything but holding hands, Uncle Severus, I swear."

"Well that may be, but it will soon lead to more and you are too young for that. Boys don't like just holding hands for long and soon he will want to go farther."

"I know uncle, I've already had this talk with my mom, and I definitely don't want to be having it with you."

Snape was furious and his narrow-mindedness was irritating Alli. They paced around the room like lions preparing to fight. Finally, Snape took a deep breath and sat down at his desk.

"You're right it's not my place. But I will be sending a letter to your mother to inform her of your new infatuation."

"Fine, from what I hear you update her on every other aspect of my life anyway!" Alli was still annoyed and stormed out of the office before he could get another word in.

The next day at breakfast, Alli got a letter from Diane. Surprisingly, Diane understood and was not angry at Alli for getting into trouble. She said that it was natural for a girl of Alli's age to become interested in boys, but that Alli had to be careful that the boy had the right intentions.

After showing the letter to her uncle, Snape had to admit he was over protective. From then on Alli and Fred could walk the halls holding hands or arm in arm, all they wanted. As the year wound down Alli was invited to spend part of the summer at the Burrow; which, after asking Diane, Alli accepted but with the plan to be home by the time the letters from Hogwarts were sent out. She wanted to be there when Hermione got her letter, so her friend wouldn't think it was a joke.

With her great friendships and amazing new boyfriend, Alli didn't pay much attention to the number of days that passed. As if waking from a dream, Alli looked around one night at dinner and realized it was the end of the year banquet. Fred was sitting on one side of her, holding her hand under the table, and George was on the other. Katie was across from her, talking about her plans for the summer. When the feast was over, Dumbledore stood to announce which house had the most points. Before his speech began Fred leaned over and whispered in Alli's ear.

"Don't disappear after this. I have a surprise for you."

Alli blush because before he pulled away from her, Fred softly kissed her cheek. It was obvious that Slytherin won the house cup, but her life was so perfect in that moment that Alli didn't care. Plus she felt a slight twinge of joy for her uncle's house, the one her ancestor had created. Dumbledore than dismissed the students, telling them to be sure they were prepared to leave the following day. Students from all houses pushed and shoved each other trying to get out of the Great Hall; the only reason Alli was able to stay with Fred was because his warm, strong hand was grasping her own. Even when they were out of the crowd, Fred led Alli through the castle.

He brought her to the seventh floor and opened the Room of Requirements to where they had kept Saharia. Standing in the middle of the grass Fred pulled Alli close to him.

"In this very room, while you sat over in the corner lost in thought, I looked at you and realized you were the most beautiful girl I have ever seen. In that moment I knew you were the one for me."

With that he leaned down and caressed Alli's lips with his. His hand ran through her hair and Alli rapped her arms around his neck. It was Alli's first kiss and she never wanted it to end. When their lips parted, Alli's feet weren't touching the ground. Fred was so much taller than her, all her had to do was stand up straight to lift her off the ground. They didn't need to exchange words, their eyes said it all. Fred cradled Alli in his arms till they exited the room; from there he carried her piggy-back to the common rooms.

In the morning, Fred helped Alli with her trunk and they walked to the train together. On the ride back, Alli was in a compartment with Fred, George, and Katie; Eddie was going to join them but decided to sit with some other Ravenclaws. Fred laid across the one bench with his head on Alli's lap; eventually he fell asleep and Katie and George were distracted by their witch and wizard cards, leaving Alli to her thoughts.

This year was amazing and, with Hermione coming next year, Alli was excited for her second year. However, this feeling conflicted with the feeling of anxiety. She knew who would also be coming to Hogwarts next year, The Boy Who Lived; also known to Alli as, The Boy Who Destroyed Her Father. Alli didn't blame the boy, but she was afraid of her feelings towards the boy. She knew this boy was only a baby when everything happened so their first meeting would be interesting. That was the word, interesting; next year will be interesting Alli thought as she watched the trees and mountains fly pass the window on their way home.

*_Hey readers, sorry for rushing this chapter. I came to the realization that there was nowhere to go with this story until Allestra's 2__nd__ year. So this is the last chapter of this story but don't fret it's not the end of Allestra. To follow her further look out for my next story: Year 2: Her Dreaded Year._*


End file.
